The Bill: Made For Each Other
by JoJo2604
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The Bill:What happened next! It will be Smithy/Stevie and will touch on some sensitive subjects. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading my story, this is a sequel to my story The Bill: What happened next! This will touch on some sensitive subjects in the next few chapters but hope you enjoy. Please R&R. hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Stevie kissed Liam on the forehead as she waved goodbye, she missed him so much when he went to nursery in the mornings but she and Smithy both had such demanding jobs they had no choice but to send him, besides Liam loved it, on his first day a few months ago Stevie had been more upset than him, he wasnt even two yet, he was still her little baby in her eyes. Once at work Stevie got herself a strong coffee before making her way up to CID, Stevie smiled around the room, glancing to the young man sitting at her desk she wandered over, "Hi, can I help you?" she smiled. The man glanced at Stevie eyeing her from head to toe. He was only young, early twentys Stevie thought, he had short black hair and glassess. He eventually glared into Stevies eyes, "I doubt it" he smirked returning his gaze to the desk, Stevie glanced around the room, then back to the young man "Im DS Moss... this is my desk!" athough her and Smithy were married now Stevie had continued to use her maiden name at work. The man looked back to Stevie his eyes burning into hers, he laughed "You are my sergeant? They might as well have a ten year old doing the job" and with that he vacated her chair and moved towards Neil's office. Stevie was too lost for words to think of a come back she just stood staring to where the man had gone. Stevie walked to where Mickey stood at the printer "Who is that?" She snapped, gesturing to where the young man now stood at a free desk. Mickey smiled "That is DC Gary Thompson, he has been transferred here!" he replied. Stevie glared over to him "He worked in the country but he got a reputation in his old station so they moved him here" he continued. Stevie looked back to Mickey "A reputation... What for?" she asked. Mickey laughed "Oh your gunna love him Stevie... all the women at his old station claimed he was sexist and guess what your paired with him today" Stevie glared to the young lad "Great" she smirked to Mickey before making her way over to Gary. She stood at the desk and smiled "Sorry... we got off on the wrong foot, Im Stevie... Stevie Moss" she held her hand out and watched as he continued to move things around his desk. "Listen.." Stevie began "I know its hard on a first day at a..." Gary cut her words off "When you have finished your little speech could you get me a coffee". Stevie stared at him in disbelief, she moved over placing her hands onto his desk "Right you jumped up little..." she began "DS Moss my office please" Neils voice rang around the room. Stevie moved away from the desk where Gary still hadnt looked up at her and made her way into the office. closing the door behind herself. "Give him a chance Stevie" he barked at her. Stevie glared at him "You didnt hear what he said to me" She protested. Neil shook his head "I dont want to hear tales Stevie" he replied "You need to find PC's Roberts and Gayle they have a shooting, they think its gang related" he continued. Stevie smiled sarcastically "Yes Gov" she replied, making her way to the door, once outside she glared at Gary, he was now lent on Mickeys desk talking to Terry. She walked out of CID doors, she would try to avoid working with him as much as she could, being paired with him might make it a little hard but for now she made her way in search of the two young PC's alone.

Smithy opened the doors and looked around CID, he was ment to be searching for Neil but whenever he enterted the room he always glanced around for Stevie, noticing she wasnt there he knocked on Neils door and waited. No reply came so he made his way over to where Mickey sat "Alright" he smiled grabbing Stevies chair and pulling it to Mickeys desk "Hi Smithy" Mickey smiled, Smithy noticed the young man perched on Mickeys desk and nodded to him slightly, Mickey gestured to Gary "DC Gary Thompson.. Inspector Dale Smith" he introduced them. Gary held his hand out and Smithy shook it smiling at the man infront of him for a few seconds, before glancing back to Mickey "Where is Stevie?" he asked. Mickey opened his mouth but Gary jumped in before he had a chance to speak "Probably gone to touch up her make up or in the kitchen where she should be" he smirked. Mickey shook his head, he knew slagging Stevie off in front of Smithy was vertually suicide. Smithy pushed up out of the chair and moved towards Gary "I'd watch your mouth if I was you mate!" he moved close into Garys face "DS Moss is your sergeant and you'd do well to remember that" Mickey stood up moving in between the two men, "Smithy and Stevie are married" he smiled to Gary. Smithy watched as Mickey stood aside and Gary simply nodded, he moved back close to Gary "Yeah... and if I find out you have upset my wife believe me I'll make your life hell" Gary nodded again moving back from Smithy. As the CID doors swung open the three men glanced over, Smithy pushed past Gary and made his way to where Stevie no hovered. Reaching her side he took hold of her hand and gestured back to Gary "He been giving you a hard time Moss?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "Nothing I cant handle" she replied. Smithy glanced around the room, and then back to Stevie leaning down and gently kissing her lips. "Inspector Smith" Neils words filled the room, Smithy pulled away and glanced to where Neil now stood "When you have finished conoddiling with my staff can I have a word" he smirked, Smithy smiled watching Neil walk into his office, before returning his eyes to Stevies "I love you Moss" he gestured over to Gary "You know where I am if you need me" he smiled before placing a slight kiss on her lips and making his way to Neils door.

Stevie glanced around the briefing room listening to all the staff talking about the shooting earlier that day. She noticed Gary staring at her, she glanced down making herself busy with the papers in front of her, she could still feel his eyes on her, watching her every move, it made her so uncomfatable she lost all track of the briefing. She felt a buzzing, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "DS Moss can you put your phone away until after the briefing and pay attention" Neils voice was angry she could tell he was mad at her so she stuffed her phone straight back into her pocket. Once the briefing was over she was first out of the briefing room and returned to her desk, she watched as everybody else slowly filed out, glaring at Gary as he wandered out with Mickey chatting away like old friends, she hated that they got along, she hated that anyone liked him he kept smirking over to her, while she sat alone, feeling betrayed by all her friends. She pulled her phone back out of her pocket to check the call she had missed, her screen read '12 Missed Calls Liams Nursey'. Panic ran through her as she dialed the number back. "Hello Gill Crossways" the voice answered. "Hi this is Stevie Smith..Liams mum, I believe someone has rang me from..." Gill cut in "Mrs Smith we need you to get to the nursery now please" Stevie felt a shiver run down her spine "Whats the matter? Is my son ok?" she shouted down the phone. She watched as Mickey made his way to her desk and perched on the edge, he looked worried. "Liam has gone missing, the police are..." Gill began. "What do you mean missing? where is my son?" stevie yelled into the phone, tears falling from her eyes, Mickey reached down taking the phone from her hands. "This is DC Webb, a colleague of Mrs Smith, Whats the problem please?" Stevie watched as Mickey spoke slowly into the phone, her body shaking, tears forming rivers down her cheeks. As Mickey hung up Stevie rose from the chair, he placed a hand onto her shoulder, "The CCTV shows him leaving the playground with a man... they didnt know he had gone, Sergeant Stone is there now". Stevie fell into his arms "Its ok... we will find him" mickey tried to reassure her rubbing her back as she sobbed. "Its not ok... my son has been kidnapped" she snapped back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review :-) x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you as always to becky-7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 your reviews are brilliant and I love reading them. hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R. Next one will be up soon. :-) x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Sitting alone in the soft interview room Stevie wondered how this could be happening to her, she had delt with many missing children, she never imagined it would be her own. Liam was with a stranger, someone he had never met, whoever had him didnt know what songs to sing to him, what games he liked to play, what he liked to eat and drink, a stranger had him and there was nothing Stevie could do about it. The door swung open and Stevie lept up into Smithys arms, he ran his hands through her hair he wanted to tell her everything would be ok but deep down he didnt know it would be. Stevie eventually looked up to his eyes "How is this happening?" she cried the tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Smithy lent down kissing her forehead, blinking back the tears in his own eyes "I promise Stevie we will find him" he sighed hoping it was a promise he could keep. They both knew not all missing children were returned to their parents. Smithy realesed stevie from his arms as Callum apperead in the door way, moving into the room he gestured to the seat "I think you should sit down" he began taking a seat oppisite then, he smiled weakly "We have a photo of the man Liam left with.. so we know who we are looking for now" he placed the picture down onto the table inbetween him and the couple, he already knew they would reconise the evil face in the photo, Smithy glared at the photo "Jason Devlin" he shouted. Stevie took the photo from the table "Why is he not in prison?" she asked. Both men were shocked by how calm she sounded. Callum glanced between the pair "He escaped.. last week". Smithy stood up from the sofa "Why wernt we informed.." he began "Devlin is ruthless Callum and now he has our son!" Callum stood up "Sit down Smithy.. sit down.." Smithy slumped back to Stevies side. "I know your upset, both of you... but we have every officer in the station, in London looking for them.." Callum smiled to Smithy "I promise you Smithy, I will find him... I'll find Liam". callum smiled at Stevie and made his way to the door, glancing back for a second to the distraught couple. Smithy wrapped his arm around stevies shoulder but she pulled away standing up from the chair "We cant just sit here Smithy... this is our son, we need to be doing something" she looked down to where he sat tears dropping from her eyes "I need to do something". Smithy nodded, rising up from the chair he wrapped his arms around her "Ok Stevie, we can help... there must be something we can do" he took her hand pulling her from his body he forced a smile onto his face before leading her out of the room.

Smithy was frightened, not many things frightened him but as he sat alone in his office he could fill the fear rising inside of him, tears forming in his eyes his hands shaking he stood up pushing his chair to the floor throwing the files from his desk. "Woooo... Smithy calm down" he spun round to face Jack "Calm down... how can I be calm my son is missing!" he shouted. Jack moved over and placed a hand on Smithys shoulder "We have had a sighting Neil and Max are on there way now" he smiled, Smithy nodded "Where?" he asked as hope filled his body "By the river at Marsh Street park" Jack replied. Smithy grabbed his hat from the desk, Jack moved in front of him "Smithy... you need to stay here, Im gunna head down there now, I'll keep you informed, go and be with Stevie" he smiled. Smithy placed his hat back onto the desk "Ok.. I'll go and find Stevie" he sighed Jack nodded "We will find him" he smiled. Smithy walked into CID and glanced around, noticing Gary was the only one in there he moved over to where he sat. Gary glanced up at him "Where is everyone?" Smithy asked. "Looking for your son, while I have been left here to babysit your wife!" Gary replied. Smithy glared at him "Where is Stevie?" he asked. Gary shrugged his shoulders and glanced back to the papers on the desk. Smithy pushed them to the floor startling Gary, he lent accross to Gary "Where is my wife?" he shouted. Gary stood up making his way to the white sheets on the floor "I dont know... she went to get a coffee about an hour ago I havent seen her since." Smithy shook his head "Your unbelievable... our son has been kidnapped" he shouted making his way to the doors. Standing at the top of the stairs Smithys emotions over took his body, his son was missing and now his wife had gone awol. He saw Mickey approaching leaning against the wall tears began falling from his eyes. "Smithy..." Mickey smiled "We will find him" Smithy nodded "When I get my hands on Devlin Im gunna kill him!" he whispeared, Mickey smiled "Leave it too the courts Smithy" he replied. Mickeys phone rang, he smiled to Smithy before moving in to CID. Smithy began down the stairs, he needed to know Stevie was ok, he was worried. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialled her number. He lent against the banister when he reached the bottom of the stairs. When the phone answered nobody spoke, he checked the screen before returning the phone to his ear "Stevie its me where are you... Stevie Im worried..." he began "You should be" Jasons voice interuppted him "Very stupid not only did I have your son... now I have you wife as well" Smithy felt the fear run down his spine "What do you want Devlin?" he shouted. Jason laughed down the phone "Im gunna ruin your life" he laughed "You beat me up, got me locked up and got a promotion to reward it Inspector Smith... well guess what now its pay back!" The phone line went dead. Smithy stood there for several minutes trying to take the phone call in. Callum tapped him on the shoulder "You ok?" he asked. Smithy shook his head "No... Devlin has Stevie" Smithy replied. Callum stared at him "Ok stay calm, I'll ring the super". Smithy was getting fed up with people telling him to stay calm, his wife and son had been kidnapped by a pscho, how could he be calm.

Paying no attention to the officers around him Smithy sat in the briefing room, he couldnt care less who was doing what, so long as they were looking for his family. "Smithy" Jack placed his hands on the desk infront of Smithy as the room began to empty, he glanced up to meet his gaze "Go home for a bit" he continued. Smithy shook his head "I need to be here sir." he stated. Jack smiled to him "Go home Smithy... you need to eat and try and sleep, when we find Stevie and Liam they wont want to see you looking a mess." Smithy shook his head "If... if you find them." he replied as he stood up "I should of known Jack... when do things go right I finaly got my life on track, everything was perfect and now it has all been ripped away again" Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Get Stone to take you home for a bit Smithy and we will find them, Devlin will pay for this" Jack looked into Smithys eyes "I will find them". As the car pulled up Smithy glanced up to his house, Callum had been talking but none of it was registering with Smithy. Smithy looked to him "Callum" he spoke but Callum carried on trying to reassure him, he glared to him "Stone" he spoke again. Callum paused glancing to Smithy "Someones in the house" he pointed to the lights on inside. Callum pulled out his phone, grabbing Smithys arm as he opened the car door, "Wait for back up" he stated. Smithy pulled away climbing from the car and making his way to the house. Standing outside he noticed a smashed window he could hear Liam crying he didnt have time to wait... this was his family at risk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again to steviesmithy4ever, becky-7654 and hollielove7170, I loved your reviews, they are great. Please read and review, cause I love reading them. :-) x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Smithy slid his key slowly into the lock, no idea what he would find on the inside. He felt a hand clasp onto his arm and he spun round ready to hit the person behind him, noticing the man he dropped his fist back to his side "Shit Callum what are you trying to do to me!" he whispeared. Callum shook his head "You have to wait Smithy back up is on its way!" he declared. Smithy turned back to the door "I cant" he sighed, pushing the door open slightly he could see Liam sitting on the floor in the kitchen door way at the far end of the hall "Liam... Liam..." he called over to him, as Liam turned to look at his father, Smithy noticed a cut down his face, he held his arms out to him "Dadda" Liam shouted as he ran to him. Smithy lifted his son up and held him tight "Its ok Liam... Daddy is here, its ok" he smiled kissing his sons head he then passed him to Callum, "Take him to the car.. keep him safe" he ran his hand through Liams hair "Dont go in there Smithy... you dont need to be a hero" Callum stated. Smithy shook his head "Stevie is in there" he sighed "Daddy loves you" he smiled kissing Liam one last time before stepping into the house. He walked through his house glancing into the living room as he procedded to the kitchen, when he reached the door way he heard a thud from upstairs, he turned round and headed back through the house and up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs he glanced around, noticing the light on in his bedroom he crept over to the door, freezing at the sight infront of him, he looked briefly round the room before moving to where Stevie was tied up on the floor kneeling at her side he rubbed her head, her eyes flickered open, and he smiled to her. "Well, well, well... looks like you found us Inspector Smith" Jason laughed. Smithy returned to his feet turning to face him. "Now the fun really begins" he continued. Jason pointed the gun to Stevie "I hear you two are married now... congratulations, oh and your son is just lovely you really have got it made havent you!" Jason moved over to Smithy "I have been rotting away in prison while you two have been shacking up... does she know the truth... that it was you who beat me up?" he spat. Smithy just stood in silence, he felt Stevies eyes on him "Smithy is it true... was it you?" she asked. Smithy nodded his head, he watched as Jason moved closer still pointing the gun to his head "And here was me thinking she was in on it" he glanced to Stevie "You could do so much better love..." he smirked at Stevie before returning his gaze to Smithy "A liar, A thug... you may well wear a unifom but you are no better than me" he shouted at Smithy. Stevie glanced up to Smithy and watched as his eyes fell to the ground she could read in his face that he believed everyword that Jason was saying. Smithy eventually looked back up and into Jasons eyes "I know what I did was wrong, I should of owened up, but I would do the same thing again tomorrow" he glanced to Stevie "If I hadnt of stoped him he would of killed you" he continued. She simply smiled at him. He turned back to Jason "You will spend the rest of your life in prison Devlin... give me the gun and I'll testify in your defence... I'll say you didnt hurt us" he smiled. Jason pulled the gun back "You want me to give you this... so you can go back to playing happy familys, back to your job while I get locked back up" Jason pointed the gun to Stevie "No... you have to lose something". Smithy stepped infront of Stevie "She has done nothing shot me..." he shouted "Shot me" Jason glared at him, Smithy could see the sweat running down his face, he was scared, Jason was way out of his depth but Smithy knew he wasnt one to back down. "Put the gun down" Garys voice echoed around the room, Jason spun round to face the man standing in the door way. When Callum said back up was on its way this wasnt really what Smithy had in mind but at least he had caused a distraction, taking his chance Smithy lunged at Jason pushing him to the ground, they struggled as Smithy forced him to drop the gun. Gary moved over placing the cuffs onto Jasons arms and pulling him to his feet. Smithy moved to Stevies side and began to untie her hands "Listen Stevie I know I did wrong..." Stevie inturupted him with a slight kiss to his lips, she smiled "Im not stupid Smithy... I already had a pretty good idea it was you" Smithy helped her to her feet and kissed her lips again "I love you Moss" he smiled.

Back at the station Smithy held his family near, Liam was fast asleep on his lap and Stevie snuggled into his chest, placing a slight kiss on her head she looked up to him "Im gunna tell the truth" he sighed "My lies put you and Liam in danger today, I couldnt..." Stevie wrapped her hand round the back of his neck pulling him close and kissing his lips. "No your not Smithy he kidnapped our son and tied me up he deserves to rot" she kissed his lips again letting her tounge slowly slip into his mouth, not wanting to part. When she eventually pulled away she kept her face close to his, her breathing was heavy "You are a good man Dale Smith, your nothing like him, we need you" she gestured to Liam "We love you, you cant own up to something that happened years ago, he deserved it" She smiled as he nodded. he knew deep down she was right but could he continue to live with what he did. Stevie reached up placing a kiss to his lips again. "Take Liam to Ginas for the night" she smiled kissing her son on the head "I'll meet you there in an hour, there's just something I need to do" Smithy took her hand, she could tell he was worried "Im fine Smithy, I'll be there soon" she smiled. Smithy nodded standing up and lifting Liam so his head rested onto his shoulder. He bent down and made his lips meet Stevies once again, sliding his free hand through her short blonde hair, she smiled as he pulled away from her "I love you Stevie Smith, but you gotta do something for me?" he grinned. stevie nodded her head "Anything?" she repied. "You gotta stay away from mad men with guns, your starting to make a habit out of this" Stevie laughed as he pulled her close, he held her tight kissing the top of her head. "I love you too Dale Smith" she whispeared as he cuddled her.

Stevie pushed the doors to CID open, she was greeted by an empty room. She glanced around, noticing a dim light in the far briefing room, she crossed through the dark office placing her handbag onto her desk as she passed it. She opened the small door and walked into the little room, the lamp was on a far desk lighting up many papers which were spread out. She walked over to them and glanced down, flicking through the papers she was startled by the voice behind her, "Curiosity killed the cat DS Moss" she turned back to the door "Gary you made me jump" she smiled as he moved towards the desk. Stevie gestured to the papers "What are you doing?" she asked. He looked back at her "Work" he smirked. Stevie suddenley felt very uneasy in his company again, his eyes burning into her once again, she glanced back to the empty CID office through the open door and then back to Gary, "I just wanted to say thank you" She began "There will be a drink behind the bar for you at the Kings Head" she smiled before turning to the door, she felt his hand slip around her wrist, turning her back to face him "Thanks" he barked "Is that it for saving your life". She felt pain in her arm as he dug his nails into her, he pushed her up against the desk, she tried to pull away " Gary Your hurting me" she cried as he moved infront of her taking hold of her other arm. "Dont you want to show me your gratitude DS Moss... thank me for saving your life" he grinned at her as she shook her head trying to pull away from him "Please dont Gary... just get off of me" she begged. He pushed her hard against the desk again and smiled "You owe me Serge... its only fair you clear your debt" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I'll be updating again soon x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much again to hollielove7170, steviesmithy4ever and becky-7654 for your reviews. Here is Chapter four as this one is only short hoping to get the next one up soon :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Stevie sat alone in the canteen, she had so many thoughts running through her head she couldnt contemplate talking to anyone anyway, she had to figure her own problems out. She had been giving a week off, compasionate leave, after Liam had been kidnapped, everything she had been through Jack felt she needed it, he didnt know the half of it, no one did not even Smithy this was a secret she was determined to keep. Stevie was broken, her life in tatters all she had left was Smithy and Liam and she couldnt bear to be with Smithy anymore, he knew there was something wrong but he had just put it down to stress. If he was to find out the truth he would never look at her the same again, no one would. Since returning to work this morning Stevie had done her best to avoid everyone, when she did see people she pushed them away, she had snapped at Mickey, screamed at Terry and shut a door in Graces face, nobody wanted to talk to her anymore, they were all talking about her. She watched silently as people came and went through the canteen and didnt pay any attention to anyone untill the chair moved next to her "So you gunna tell me whats going on?" Smithy asked as he sat down. Stevie shook her head "Nothing" she sighed. "I know somthing is up Stevie... please just talk to me." he placed a hand to Stevies leg causing her to jump up from her seat knocking her drink over herself. Smithy picked up some napkins from the table and passed them to Stevie. She sat back down and dabbed at the wet patch on her jeans, she smiled at him "Im fine" he looked into her eyes "Your forgetting something Moss" he began leaning closer to her "I know you... I know when you are lying". He smiled standing up from the chair and placing a kiss to the top of her head, making her flinch slightly "Im here when you want to talk Stevie" he smiled walking out of the canteen.

He walked slowly into the sergeants office and glanced around "Cant believe what a mess you have make Stone" he chuckled as he sat down in Jo's chair oppisite Callum. "Where is Sergeant Masters?" Smithy asked. Callum pointed to the door "Went to CID over an hour ago to get Terry to sign something" Smithy glanced to the door and sighed "Ok I'll look up there for her, if she comes back let her know Im looking for her" As Smithy stood up Callum glanced up from his computer screen "Anything I can help with Gov?" he asked. Smithy smiled back to him sitting back down in the seat "Im worried... I think there is something wrong with Stevie, she wont talk to me... I was hoping Jo could get her to open up." Callum stood up walking to the door and pushing it shut he turned back to Smithy "What do you mean?" he asked. Smithy shook his head "I dunno... but there is some thing wrong... Im really worried Callum." Smithy could feel tears forming in his eyes "She wont talk to me, she wont even sit in the same room as me" he gazed to the floor and then back to Callum "I cant get her to talk, I have tried to let her know I will be there and she just wont open up" callum nodded. Smithy smiled "Just let Jo know I am looking for her please" he smiled rising from the chair again he made his way through the door and up towards CID.

Stevie slowly wove through the corridors back to CID she froze when his voice crept up behind her "DS Moss I was starting to think you were avoiding me!" She spun round to see his eyes creeping all over her body "Dont you talk to me... Dont you dare talk to me" she whispeared backing away from him. Gary smiled "Dont tell me your still feeling shy" he grinned as he moved pass her. Stevie watched as he walked away from her, She could feel the fear building inside her body, her hands sweaty, her body shaking, she could feel the tears begining to fall from her cheeks. she ran down the corridor and into the ladies locker room and slowly slid down onto the floor. She didnt hear the door open she just felt a hand take hold of hers, she glanced up to see Mels smiling face "Are you ok Serge?" she asked. Stevie returned her gaze to the floor and shook her head. Mel smiled "I'll get Inspector Smith" Stevie shook her head "No he cant see me... not like this" she whispeared. Mel squeezed her hand "You can talk to me Serge, I can help" Stevie just shook her head again. Mel placed her hand to Stevies shoulder "Try me, I might be able to help" Stevie smiled weakly up to Mels grinning face, "You cant help me... no one can" she cried. Mel smiled "Serge... Im really worried... maybe I should get someone from CID". Stevie shook her head "No.. you dont tell anyone... I want nobody to know you saw me like this... promise me". Mel nodded "I wont tell anyone, but talk to me, I cant just leave you hear." Stevie nodded no longer knowing any other option it was eating away at her, she needed to confide in someone. she gazed into Mels eyes "I want your word this will go no futher Mel, Smithy can never find out" Stevie stated. Mel nodded a worried look taking over her face, not knowing what Stevie was about to confide in her. Stevie wiped the tears from her cheeks and forced another smile onto her face "I have been raped" she cried, letting her normally strong barriers crumble away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading... I hope you dont hate me to much after this chapter. Will upload again soon, if Im uploading to quick just say and I'll slow down, lol :-) x please R&amp;R again xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to becky-7654, chantelle, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews, great as always. hope you like the next chapter. please R&R. :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

PC Mel Ryder wasnt the most experienced of officers, she had dealt with her fair share of drunks and petty criminals, even the odd rape case but when a colleague a friend even, experiences such horror it becomes complicate. When Stevie had admitted that she had been raped Mel was unsure what to do, she advised Stevie to talk to someone, report the crime which she refused, so she then provided a shoulder to cry on. Once she had left stevie Mel began to worry, she didnt know what Stevie was capable of, whether she was a threat to herself. As she approached Jo in the canteen, Mel suddenley felt a pang of guilt she didnt want to betray Stevie but she didnt know how to handle this alone and she didnt have to name anyone. "Serge" she smiled walking accross the canteen and leaning on the table infront of her "Yes PC Ryder" Jo grinned up at her. "Can I have a word please, in private" she smiled at Terry sitting on the oppisite side of the table. Jo nodded "My office" she replied standing up, both women made there way from the canteen. Mel stood glancing from wall to wall not really sure where to start. "PC Ryder I dont mean to rush you but I have a busy day... what did you want?" Jo asked gesturing for the young PC to sit down. As Mel took the seat she ran her hand through her long dark hair "A friend of mine has confided in me that she has been raped Serge... I dont know what to do" Mel began. Jo smiled "All you can do is advise her to come to us" Mel nodded "I have tried that Serge but she doesnt want to become station gossip" Jo stood up and moved towards Mel "What are you saying Mel, does your friend work here?" she knelt down in front of Mel as she slowly nodded "I cant say who Serge" Mel stated, she knew Stevie would never forgive her. "Ok... ok, thats fine Mel but you need to get her to open up, get her to talk to me" Jo smiled reassuringly. Mel smiled "I have tried Serge but Im worried about her" Jo rested her hand onto Mels shoulder "All you can do is be there Mel... be a friend". Mel nodded rising from her seat "Yeah thanks Serge" she smiled.

Jo sat alone in the sergeants office to say she was worried was an understatement. Someone she worked with, maybe even a close friend had suffered such an ordeal and was to ashmed to come foward, Jo wanted to help but how could she when she didnt even know who Mel was talking about. Jo was startled by the loud bang on the glass which surrounded her office, she glanced up to see Smithy siginaling her to his office. She stood up making her way to the door, Smithy had already entered his office and was sitting at his desk. She worried as she pushed the door closed, was she in some kind of trouble. Smithy smiled and pointed to the seat "Sit down Jo" she grinned as she relaxed into the chair. "Jo Im worried.." he began "Stevie... there is something wrong with her, she wont talk to me Jo... she is just not herself" Jo glanced to her office, thinking back to her conversation with Mel and then back to Smithy, surely Mel wasnt talking about Stevie "How do you mean Gov?" Jo asked. Smithy gazed to the floor and began to speak "She wont let me near her... everytime I am near her she just clams up... I know theres something wrong I was hoping..." Jo interuppted "It was Stevie" Smithy looked at her and she realised she has spoke out loud instead of in her head. "What was Stevie?" Smithy eventually asked. Jo froze what was she gunna say "Jo if you know something you need to tell me" he stood up leaning accross the desk "She is my wife I have a right to know what is going on?" his voice was raised she could tell he was getting angry "You do Smithy... but its not my place" she smiled "Let me talk to her first" Smithy sighed "Im really worried Jo... please just tell me whats going on?" he begged. Jo felt the worry inside him, she had been feeling a similar thing earlier. "Ok... Sit down" she smiled watching as he slouched back down into the seat. "Ok... Ok Smithy I dont want you to fly off the handle.. I dont even know if I am right but PC Ryder came to me earlier for advice" Jo could see Smithy becoming impatient "She told me a colleague had confided in her that she had..." Jo paused. Smithy stood up "What Jo? tell me what is going on" Jo stood up, walking round the desk and taking hold of his hands she guided him back to the seat "I think Stevie... I think she has been raped Smithy" she could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Who?" he yelled. Jo shook her head "I dont know Smithy" he stood up from the seat again "Where is Mel? I need to talk to her, find out..." he trailed off as Jo guided him back down into the seat again. "Smithy I'll talk to Stevie.. I'll find out what happened". He rose again this time heading to the door and out into the corridor where Stevie now stood with Mickey, Jo ran after him. Smithy grabbed Stevies arm and turned her round to face him "Who?" he shouted. Stevie shook her head "I dont know what you are talking about Smithy" she smiled at him weakly. Smithy moved in close to her and sighed "Tell me who raped you Stevie?" the tears forming in his eyes, she glanced to Jo and Mickey before returning her eyes to Smithy "How do you know?" she whimpeared, tears forming rivers down her cheeks. "Who Stevie?" he shouted. Stevie glanced to the ground "I cant Smithy" he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall "TELL ME WHO?" he screamed as Mickey grabbed him pulling him away. He watched as Stevie ran down the corridor, Jo close behind her. Tears falling from his eyes he had wanted to help her and all he had done was upset her more and he still didnt know who, who had done this to his wife but one thing was for sure he would find out and then whoever it was, they would pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I'll update again soon :-) xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews so far and too becky-7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of the last chapter. hope you enjoy this one :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Smithy stood outside the station staring at the building for the past decade had been a second home to him, now he was afraid to go inside. Everyone knew what happened to Stevie, gossip spreads so quick in this place, and everyone knew how he reacted how he had shouted at her and how she had ran away from him in tears. But still nobody knew who it was, who had raped his wife and if anyone did know there was no way they'd let on to him. "You ok?" Jo smiled as she approached him. He shook his head "Not really" he sighed, turning to Jo he smiled "Is Stevie ok?" he asked. Jo nodded "As well as can be expected, she missed Liam last night" she touched his arm gently "And you Gov... Smithy if you love her and want your marrige to survive this you need to stop worrying about who it was that" Jo stoped mid sentence, seeing her words were hurting him "Be there for her Smithy, show her you love her" Smithy nodded "I do love her, I just... the idea of someone doing that to her I just cant handle it, if I knew who it was, I swear Jo I'd kill them" Jo smiled "And that is why she wont talk to you... your the reason she is to scared to report it, she knows how your react". Smithy smiled at her softly "Has she told you how it happened?" he glanced down to the floor "Who it was?" Jo rubed his arm again "Dont torture yourself Smithy... besides its not my place". He nodded, knowing that Jo was right, and it might be better if he didnt know who it was. "She has come in early to talk to manson and meadows, they are pushing her to pursue it, find her Smithy let her know your be there" Jo smiled as she headed into the station.

As he approached his office he noticed the door open, walking in he smiled at her small frame sitting in his chair, "Stevie,  
>are you ok?" he asked sitting on the desk infront of her. She nodded "Im fine Smithy" she replied. He knew she was lying but simply nodded "Listen Stevie, I want to appolygise for yesterday, I should of been there for you not shouting at you... Im so sorry" he smiled slightly as she nodded a smirk on her face "Its fine Smithy, I'd of expected nothing less from you" she glanced to the ground "Im pressing charges..." she paused "It was Gary Thompson that attacked me, he is being questioned now" Smithy nodded, trying to ignore every natural feeling in his body too walk down to that room and beat him to a pulp. He had to stop himself for Stevie. Smithy took hold of her hand and there eyes met "You could of told me Stevie, you know I'd do anything to protect you" she smiled up at him "I know that, and thats why I couldnt.. I know you, you'd of walked straight up there and hit him" Smithy nodded "He would of deserved it" she smiled at him "yeah... he would of, but that would of been it your career over Smithy" he shook his head "I dont care about the job anymore... Stevie you and Liam are all that matter to me now". stevie pulled her hand from his and looked to the ground "Smithy I need some time" he knelt infront of her placing his hand back to hers "I know that... I'll be here Stevie, however long it takes". She pulled her hands away, he already knew what was coming next "Smithy..." she began "No Stevie dont I love you" he inturupted, he could see the tears falling from her eyes. "Smithy... Im not saying its over, god knows I love you too, I just need time to sort my head out". Seeing the hurt in his face she replaced her hand to his. He looked up to her "This isnt right Stevie, what about Liam?" he asked. "I dont know Smithy, we can sort somthing out" she sighed. He nodded "You have already made you're mind up, havent you?" She smiled, he took that as a yes. "I'll move my stuff out tonight" she sighed. Smithy shook his head tears falling from his eyes "No... you have been through enough, I'll go. I want to see Liam everyday" he declared, defeat in his voice. Stevie placed her hand to his face, "I'd never stop you Smithy" he rose to his feat and walked to the door "Goodbye Moss" he smiled back to her. He left his office and the woman he loved in tears, he had lost his wife and home all because of one man... Gary Thompson.<p>

Standing outside the interview room Smithy weighed up his options, he could stand shouting the odds at Gary hit him even but then Stevie would just push him even futher away or he could be the bigger man, walk away push to the back of his mind what that man did and support his wife in anyway he could. He knew what he had to do, turning to walk away he heard the interview room door open, turning back he saw Jack and Neil leaving the room, "You shouldnt be here Smithy" Neil started. Watching Leon leading Gary out he pushed past Jack and Neil and stood in front of Gary, he could feel hands on his arms, stopping him from doing anything stupid. "Make the most of it" Smithy whispeared. "What?" Gary smirked. Smithy grinned "Your freedom.. Im gunna make sure you rot for what you did, if its the last thing I do". he backed away and watched as Leon marched him back to the cells. Smithy turned to face the men behind him "What did he say?" he asked. Jack sighed "He has said she consented and has made this up to save your marrige" Smithy shook his head "No... Stevie wouldnt lie, he raped her!" Neil moved towards Smithy placing a hand on his shoulder "We know that, but Stevie will have a fight on her hands... she will have to go through every detail in court" Smithy nodded, he hated to think of the horror she had already been through now she had to relive it infront of a bunch of strangers. "We are behind you both every step of the way" Jack smiled opening the door and leaving through it. Neil turned back to Smithy "She can do it, she will prove this... you know Stevie she is strong." he smiled. Smithy shook his head "Im starting to think I dont know her at all" he sighed "She has ended our marrige over this thats not the Stevie I know she was a fighter but now... now she has just given up" Smithy pulled the door open and turned back to Neils shocked face "I would have stood by her, no matter what but she wants to do it alone". Neil smiled to him "You love each other Smithy, you will get through this" Smithy shook his head "Im not so sure Stevie would aggree with you" he sighed before walking through the open door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review. :-) xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to hollielove7170, becky-7654 for your reviews on chapter 6 and steviesmithy4ever for you reviews on chapter 5&6. (sorry I uploaded so quick lol) Hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Stevie stood in the crowded court room knowing she had this one chance to prove she was not a liar like she was being called,  
>to prove that in fact that man did rape her, she knew the truth and she was going to prove it. Six weeks had passed and the only thing that had kept her going was Liam, she had to remain strong for her son.<p>

"DS Moss can you tell the court what happened on the night of Febuary 12th this year please? The prosecution barrister asked,  
>She smiled slightly to the man infront of her, fear taking over her body, knowing she had to tell everyone in this room her dirty little secret. She drew a large breath "I was raped" she replied. The man smiled at her reassuringly "Could you identify your attacker please?" Stevie glanced to the dock where Gary stood and then back to the man "Yes... it was DC Gary Thompson" she stated. The soliciter nodded and turned to the judge "No futher questions your honer" he said plonking back down into his seat. Stevie watched as the second soliciter rose from her seat, the easy bit was over this was the hard bit.<p>

"DS Moss could you explain to the court room what you were doing the day of the alleged attack?" the defence soliciter began "I had gone to look for Gary to thank him... he had saved my life" Stevie sighed, it was already harder than she thought it would be. "SO you went in search of my client to express your gratitude?" Stevie nodded "Yes I thanked him and..." The soliciter cut her words off "You decided to show your gratitude is that correct?" Stevie shook her head "No... I.." the soliciter jumped in again "Did you go in search of Mr Thompson to have sexual intercourse DS Moss?" Stevie shook her head again "No.. he raped me". The soliciter smiled "You are married arent you DS Moss?" Stevie nodded "Yes I am" the soliciter glanced down to her papers then back to Stevie "Happily?" she asked. Stevie stared at the woman. "Objection" the prosicution soliciter stood up "I see no relevance on the state my clients marrige". The judge shook his head "I see the relevance... you can continue your line of questioning... please answer the question DS Moss" the judge smiled to her. "We were very happy, untill this happened." Stevie sighed. The soliciter stared at her "And now?" she asked. Stevie looked to the ground "We are seperated, the stress..." The soliciter inturupted again "The stress of your infidelity?" stevie shook her head "I did not have an affair. I was raped." The soliciter glanced to the jury than back to Stevie "Your husband has a temper, would that be correct DS Moss?" Stevie glared at the woman "No he is a lovely man" she replied. The soliciter smiled "Could you tell the court how your husband reacted when you shared a kiss with his friend Mr Callum Stone?" Stevie looked to the judge these questions were unfair, she didnt even know how the soliciter knew about this, it was all so far in the past. "He was understandably upset.. but he knew it was a mistake" the soliciter glared to Stevie "I think DS Moss, you made a mistake again, I think you had sexual intercourse with Mr Thompson and later regretted it, knowing your husband may not forgive you of a second mistake you came up with this ludicrus story?" she smirked. Stevie felt the tears rolling down her cheeks "Gary Thompson raped me!" she stated. "An allegation you made over a week after the incident?" The soliciter replied. stevie nodded "I was scared" Stevie looked to the dock "He raped me.. he raped me". The soliciter glanced to her papers then back to Stevie "Have you had many relationships DS Moss?" she asked. "Objection your honour. my clients history has no relevance this case is not about her past" stevie was relieved her soliciter had stepped in. "I aggree, change your line of questioning" the judge declared. The soliciter glanced back to Stevie "How did your husband react to your allegation?" she asked. Stevie smiled to the court room weakly "He was upset, angry.. like any man would be" The soliciter glared to Stevie "Is it correct he assulted you, pushed you against the wall.. reducing you too tears?" Stevie shook her head "It wasnt like that.. he was angry" The soliciter began again "I put it to you that you knew your husband couldnt handle your batreyal, you were scared of him, so you decided you had to stop him from blaming you?" Stevie shook her head "It wasnt like that.. Im not scared of him, he felt betreyed that I hadnt turned to him.. that was why he was angry". The soliciter smiled to Stevie "Where you scared of losing your husband?" Stevie nodded "Yes.. it would put strain..." The soliciter inturupted again "You were scared your husband would leave you so you defended yourself with your story?" Stevie shook her head "No..." The soliciter cut in "No futher questions" she smiled sitting back into her seat. stevie shook her head "NO he raped me!" The judge looked to Stevie "Please stand down DS Moss".

Stevie returned to the station after giving evidence, she could not face her personal life being dragged out any more. She got a coffee and made her way to CID, walking up the stairs she heard Smithys voice behind her "Stevie" he called. she slowed down to wait for him "How'd it go?"he smiled. she continued up the stairs with him "Not great.. they made me out to be a tart claimed I'd led him on" she paused turning to Smithy "You know I'm telling the truth... he raped me, dont you?" tears were filling her eyes, "Stevie... I have never doubted you, we may not be together anymore" he took her hand "I will always love you" he smiled. She looked up so there eyes met "Thank you... you know I do too" she replied. He grinned "I do now" he glanced down the stairs "I gotta get back to work, see you later Moss". Stevie pushed the doors open and glanced around CID, Mickey and Terry were talking to a young girl, Stevie noticed how pretty she was, long blonde hair which framed her face, her eyes baby blue and huge smile. She was tall, much taller than stevie. She was wearing a tight blowse and a small skirt met by high legged boots. "Stevie, how did it go?" Terry asked as she approached them "The DI will let me know when he gets back, I didnt want to sit through anymore" Terry rubed her back "We all know the truth Stevie... he will go down." he smiled. Stevie nodded her head. Mickey moved towards her, wrapping his arms round her "If you need to talk Stevie... Im here for you" he smiled. Stevie grinned "I never knew you cared DC Webb" Mickey laughed "Well you know now. me and Terry gotta go an interview a suspect, This is DC Lynda Hedges" he gestured to the young lady standing behind him "Can you look after her?" Stevie nodded and rested onto the table infront of her, she watched as Mickey and Terry left, she suddenley felt awkward, she no longer new how to start a conversation with someone, she used to be so confident but that had all been lost. She was relieved when Lynda began to speak "Thats why I got in to this job" Lynda gestured to Nate and Leon walking through the door. She grinned "I cant resist a man in uniform" Stevie laughed, suddenley feeling more at ease with the young girl "Well there are plenty of them here" she grinned, noticing Nate walking towards them she smiled back to Lynda "He is a nice bloke... but of a ladies man". Lynda nodded. "Hello Ladies" Nate grinned. Stevie could almost see his tounge hanging out of his mouth as he stared at Lynda "PC Roberts, this is our new Dc, Lynda Hedges" She smiled. Nate went to open his mouth but jumped at the voice behind him "PC Roberts I thought you were tasked to trawl through CCTV with PC Taylor?" Nate spun round "I was Sir but..." Smithy interupted "No buts PC Roberts.. get on with your job" Nate smiled at Lynda before making his way back to Leon. "Inspector Smith... DC Hedges" stevie introduced them. "Hi" he smiled holding his hand out to her before returning his gaze back to Stevie "Any news yet?" Stevie shook her head. "Smithy..." Callum called from the door way, Smithy smiled between the two women before making his way to callum. "Now that is more like it!" Lynda gestured to where Smithy and Callum now stood. Stevie felt jelousy rising in her, she wanted to scream "What Smithy?" she smiled to her. Lynda nodded "Yeah he is gorgeous". Stevie stood up from the desk she was leaning on, making her way to her own desk, she smiled "He is married".

Smithy tried to avoid the large crowd in the canteen but hearing his voice being called he gave in and walked over. Once at the table he smiled between the occupants. Callum spoke first "You coming to the pub tonight Gov?" Smithy shook his head "No Im going to see Liam" Smithy replied. Lynda smiled "Who is Liam?" she asked, Smithy thought how nosey she seemed "My son" he replied. "Come after?" Ben suggested. "Nah, Im hoping to talk to Stevie, now the case is nearly over make sure she is ok" he grinned before making his way to the door. Lynda glanced around the men at the table. "Are Smithy and Stevie together?" she asked. "No" Nate replied. Callum sighed "They are married and have a son together" he said. Nate shook his head "They are seperated and he is still under the thumb" Nate grinned to Lynda, before Callum inturupted "He loves her!" glaring at Nate he sighed "I think your refs are over PC Roberts" watching Nate rise to his feet he smiled to Lynda "Smithy and Stevie are the real deal".

The large knock at the door startled Stevie, she glanced to her watch, he was early, she opened the door and grinned. "You alright Moss?" Smithy asked. She nodded as he made his way into the house. Scooping Liam up into his arms he turned back to Stevie "What was the verdict?" he asked. Stevie smiled "I went back to hear it... he got found guilty" her face broke into a bigger grin "He got eight years Smithy" he wrapped his free arm around Stevie "Good" he grinned kissing the top of her head before making his way into the living room. A few hours later Smithy rose to his feat "I better go Moss, Liam should be in bed, and he wont go with me here" he grinned. He kissed his sons head before sitting him down on the sofa, he moved to the door. Stevie followed him "How are things at Callums?" she asked as he placed a slight kiss on her cheek "Its ok, I cant sleep on his sofa forever" he sighed "I have started to look for my own place!" Stevie wanted to tell him not to that she wanted him back living with her and Liam but instead she just nodded. "See you tomorrow Moss" he smiled as he left. Once at Callums Smithy was surprised to hear voices he expected him to still be at the pub, walking into the living room he sighed he really couldnt be bothered with company and there was Nate and Lynda sitting with Callum. Callum smiled at him "Want a drink?" he asked holding out a can of beer. Smithy shook his head "No thanks... Im gunna go and have a shower" Callum nodded, he knew Smithy was always quite when he got home from Stevies. Lynda stood up "Can I use the toilet before you go in?" she asked. Smithy nodded "Come on I'll show you where it is" he sighed,picking his bag of clothes up from the corner of the room, he led the way upstairs. "Its in there" he pointed to the door at the top of the stairs. "I only came to keep you company" she grinned to him. Smithy shook his head "Im married Lynda". She moved close to him and smiled "I know to Stevie, but she said you two were over!" with that Lynda moved into his body and placed her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading please review :-) xx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all your reviews so far. I love reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Smithy continued to kiss her, it had been two months since him and Stevie had split up he deserved some happiness. As Lynda pulled away she moved in too the door way of the bathroom and gestured to the shower "Are we going in there?" she grinned. He smiled looking her up and down, she really was beautiful, her hair golden, her figure slim and her long legs, he grinned to himself, she was a perfect woman but she wasnt Stevie. he glanced to the floor "I cant" he sighed, she moved close to him and lent into kiss him, he backed away "I love my wife, Im sorry Lynda this aint gunna happen" he smiled slightly as she glared at him "What about the fact you have been kissing me for the past ten minutes?" she asked. Smithy shrugged his shoulders "Im sorry Im in love with Stevie... I cant" Lynda moved to the top of the stairs "She doesnt love you... she told me it was over between you" she smirked. Smithy nodded "Maybe so... but untill she tells me that herself she is still my wife" he walked in to the bathroom, shuting the door behind himself. He lent against the door and sighed, had stevie really said it was over and why hadnt she told him, he at least deserved that. he heard the chatting and laughing downstairs and he had never longed to be at home so much, but now he had to explain the kiss to Stevie, even if they were finished she would still be hurt. He moved to the mirror and glanced at his reflection and then down to his wedding ring, he loved Stevie so much, he wanted to work things out, make a go of his marrige.. she was his whole life. They had been through so much. He pulled out his phone and began typing his message.

To Stevie Mob: love you Moss, cant stop thinking about you! see you tomorrow. xxxxxx

He pushed his phone back into his jacket pocket, dropping it to the floor, he began to undress before climbing into the shower.

Stevie walked accross the car park towards the station, turning back when the voice behind her called "How are you?" Lynda smiled. Stevie nodded "Im good thanks... you all ready for your second day?" Lynda grinned "Yeah I think so, I went out with some of the team last night, ended up back at Callums with him Nate and Smithy" Stevie froze she felt so jelous even though she trusted Smithy, she forced a smile onto her face "Thats nice" before walking off into the station. Stevie had to talk to Smithy find out where she stood, but first she needed coffee. Walking into the canteen she spotted Smithy, she decided to kill two birds with one stone and walked over. "Smithy" she smiled as he turned to face her. "Hey" he grinned, "Can we talk?" she asked. Smithy didnt like the sound of that he needed some time to firgue out what to say, how he could convince her they are ment for each other. "I just gotta do something.. half hour my office" he smiled. Stevie nodded and watched him leave.

He had a speech all worked out when the door knocked, he would tell her he loves her and he knew they could make their marrige work. Opening the door he was shocked to see Lynda infront of him. "DC Hedges how can I help?" he smiled "I just wanted to clear the air and invite you out for a drink tonight?" she replied. Smithy nodded "We are fine but I cant go for a drink... Im going to see my son." Lynda smiled "Thats nice, you should pop in after for a drink" she grinned "There is a few of us going" Smithy smiled "Yeah I might.. I'll see what the time is" Lynda nodded and walked to the door. Stevie and Mickey walked slowly along the corridor, noticing Lynda coming the other way, he lent into Stevies ear "She looks happy" he sighed. Stevie knew what he ment, many jokes had gone round the station about how happy she was all the time. "Hi" lynda grinned "Guess what?" Stevie and Mickey both shook there heads slightly glancing at each other and then back to Lynda. "Inspector Smith has just asked me on a date" Lynda knew exactly what she was saying and the effect it would have on Stevie. Mickey glanced at Stevie and then back to Lynda "Smithy has asked you out?" he asked. Lynda nodded, "You do know he is married to Stevie" he gestured towards her, she could feel her eyes filling up "I have to go" she smiled weakly at Mickey before pushing past Lynda and walking down the corridor, she could hear Lynda calling to her but choose to ignore her. Seeing Smithy standing in his office doorway she blinked back the tears in her eyes. "Did you wanna have that chat now Moss?" he smiled. Stevie looked up the stairs towards CID "I dont really have time now sorry Gov" she glanced back to him, how could she tell him that she was in love with him and wanted to be with him, when he had just asked another woman on a date. Smithy nodded "Ok I'll be round after shift anyway to see Liam anyway, we can talk then" he grinned. Stevie nodded and carried on her way up to CID.

Stevie opened the door, seeing Smithys grinning face she glanced to the floor "What do you want?" she asked. his smile turned to a frown "I arranged to see Liam... is everything ok Stevie?" he smiled. Stevie nodded "Yes fine but Liam is in bed" she sighed. Smithy glared at her "Ok... why didnt you text me and let me know?" he asked. Stevie shrugged her shoulders. Smithy nodded, he looked so angry with her "Can I go up and kiss him good night?" Stevie moved aside letting Smithy pass her and make his way up the stairs. Stevie shut the door and made her way to the kitchen, she made a coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, she heard Smithy coming back down the stairs and took a sip of her drink, she was expecting a argument now she knew how much he looked foward to seeing Liam every night. When he apperered in the door way stevie glanced up to him. "Right Im off... no point me standing here watching him sleep!" he smirked as he turned back to the door. Stevie could tell he was angry but she was fuming. "Yeah cant be late for your date!" she stated. "You what?" he replied turning back to her. "Your date... with Lynda, you could have at least had the decency to tell me yourself" she stood up and made her way towards the door, he put his arm up to block her way, "Date? Im not going on a date with her" he smiled. stevie shook her head "Give it up Smithy, she told me you asked her out!" she shouted. "Well I didnt" he replied, pausing for a second "And what difference does it make.. you finished us, remember?" he shouted placing his other arm against the wall traping Stevie, he smirked "What is it? you jelous?" Stevie shook her head "No.. but you are still my husband and last night you text me to tell me you loved me, then you asked her out!" she shouted. Smithy laughed making stevie even more angry, he moved close to her "I didnt ask her out.. she asked me and I turned her down, because despite everything I am still in love with you" he shouted, "You know what your problem is Stevie... you dont want me but you dont want anyone else to have me" he paused for a second, moving away from her "Im not a toy Stevie.. I have feelings, you have treated me like shit for weeks, I know you dont want to be with me, you cant just expect me to sit around in case you change your mind." He regretted saying these words as soon as they left his mouth, he would wait a life time for her. He moved out of the doorway, feeling stevies hand grip onto his arm he turned back to her. She looked down to the ground and sighed "I do want you" he lifted her chin so there eyes met "I do love you" she smiled at him slightly. He grabbed her hand pulling her tight into his body he kissed her lips, slowly at first, before his passion took over, he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her tighter into him, she slipped her arms to his neck and they stayed in there strong embrace for several minutes. When his phone began to ring in his pocket, he sighed pulling out, glancing at the name he turned to Stevie "I should answer it" Stevie nodded. He walked through to the living room, hearing Stevie walk up the stairs behind him. "You got some nerve" he spat down the phone. "Why? what have I done?" Lynda asked. "I never asked you out.. I told you I loved Stevie" he replied. "You kissed me" she stated. "Last night ment nothing Lynda, it was a mistake." he turned to the door and seeing Stevies horrified face he hung up, stuffing his phone into his pocket and moved towards her "Stevie..." he started. she backed away. "What happened last night?" Stevie asked Smithy shook his head "Nothing.. Lynda kissed me, I told her I love you, that I wanted to be with you Stevie". Stevie smiled glancing to the ground "I think you should go" Smithy shook his head "No... Stevie its you I..." Stevie inturupted "JUST GET OUT SMITHY".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me :-) xx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you steviesmithy4ever, becky-7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of chapter 8, they are great, I love reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. please R&R. thanks xx :-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Mickey glared at Smithy as he approached him at the coffee machine. "What?" Smithy asked glaring back at him. Mickey shook his head "Nothing mate... just cant believe what you did to Stevie, after the year she has had you then cheat on her" Smithy smiled "That what she told you? I did nothing wrong Lynda kissed me and I pulled away". Mickey pushed money into the machine and waited for his drink, turning back to Smithy he sighed "Why is Stevie heartbroken then?". Smithy smiled "I love her, you know that.. Stevie is my life, Lynda was a mistake, it was just a kiss..." he paused, running his hand through his hair "She kissed Callum and I forgave her... I want Stevie, Ive never loved anyone as much as I do her". Mickey watched as Smithy walked through to his office and sat down in his chair, following him in he pushed the door shut. "I actually do believe you Smithy" he smiled. Smithy looked up from the seat "Maybe you could tell my wife that cause at the moment she wants to chuck everything away". Mickey nodded "I'll try Smithy.. but if your lying..." Smithy inturupted "Im not... I love Stevie." Mickey opened the door and walked out in search of Stevie.

Standing in the toilets Stevie sighed, she didnt know how her life had ended up going so wrong, a few months ago she was happily married to a man she adores with a beautiful son. She turned as the door swung open noticing the woman walking in she turned back to the mirror. "Stevie..." she began. Stevie turned and glared at her "What do you want Lynda?" Stevie snapped. Lynda smiled "I know you and Smithy have history..." Stevie inturupted "History... he is my husband!" she stated. Lynda's glare angered Stevie what did she have to be upset about after all it was her stealing Stevies husband. "Listen I understand you still have feelings for him... but he doesnt love you, we really like each other" Lynda smirked. Stevie pushed past her and made her way to the door "Do what you want!" she shouted back to her. Walking down the corridor Stevie turned back as she heard her name baing called "Hey, slow down little legs" he grinned, Stevie smiled. "I have been talking to Smithy..." Mickey began, "I dont want to hear it" Stevie interuptted. Mickey grabbed her arm turning her back to him "He didnt cheat Stevie" he smiled. Stevie nodded slowly "I know that Mickey" she replied. The confused look on his face made her smile, "Then why are you telling people he did?" he asked. Stevie smiled "Because Im frightened Mickey... he didnt cheat on me this time, but look at her, and he admitted to kissing her, thats bad enough, she is beautiful" Mickey sighed "Yeah she is Stevie... but she is not you and he loves you!" he paused taking her hand "Stevie... they kissed, you kissed Stone and he forgave you!" Stevie glanced to the floor "So much has happened, its to late for us" Mickey laughed "Its not ment to be easy Stevie... If you love him, fight for him." She nodded "Thanks Mickey" she smiled before walking away.

"Hey" she smiled from his office doorway. He glanced up and grinned "Talking to me again now are we Moss?" Smithy asked. She nodded "There are a few people going to the pub tonight" She began. Smithy nodded "You want me to come and look after Liam?"  
>he asked. Stevie laughed "No.. I was gunna ask Gina to have him for the night" he watched her move accross his office and push herself up onto his desk infront of him. He gulped, she looked so seductive "I dont mind" he smiled, trying to divert his eyes anywhere but her cleavage infont of him. Stevie grinned "I was gunna ask you to come Smithy?". He smirked "If I didnt know better I'd think you were asking me on a date DS Moss". She laughed pushing off of the table and standing between his open legs "And if I am?" she asked. He moved his hands up her legs resting them on her hips. "Well i'd have to say yes"<br>he grinned, pulling her down so there lips met.

Stevie stood outside waiting for Mickey to catch up, she watched him jogging over the carpark. Stevie was dressed in smart black jeans and a tight black halter neck top. "You alright?" Mickey smiled when he finaly reached her side, he pushed the door open allowing her to walk through. "Yeah Im fine, a bit nervous" she grinned to him. He chuckled "He wont know whats hit him". Stevie smiled around the pub. Leon, Nate, Jo and Lynda were sat at a large table. Smithy was at the bar, he was deep in conversation with Callum. Stevie pulled a chair up next to where Jo sat while Mickey went to get her a drink. "Hiya Stevie, nice to see you out" Jo grinned. Stevie smiled "Yeah it is definatly needed" she replied. Feeling a hand clasp onto her shoulder she looked up and grinned, "Come here" Smithy grinned, pulling her too her feet, he led her to the far end of the pub, Stevie was well aware of the eyes from the other side of the pub watching them but she was to lost in Smithy. "Oi" she grinned as he pushed her against the wall. She could feel Lyndas eyes burning into her as Smithy lent down and kissed her lips. She could sense his smile as his kiss became more passionate. Placing her hands onto his chest she pushed him away slightly, grinning at the hurt look on his face "Easy Romeo" she smirked. He smiled down to her "I have not stopped thinking about you all day... do you have any idea what you do to me!" he sighed. She laughed looking deep into his eyes, things were starting to make sense again. "I gotta go and talk to Jo" Stevie gestured past him, he simply nodded, she kissed his lips again and moved past him enjoying how much she was teasing him. Sitting down Stevie couldnt help but notice Lyndas death stare but she didnt care she had won. "What was that?" Jo gestured to Smithy. Stevie laughed glancing to where he now stood with Mickey at the bar. "Well..." Stevie began returning her gaze to Jo "He is my husband" Jo laughed. Lynda leant accross the table and smirked to Stevie "He is a cheat". Stevie laughed "Lynda I know him better than you ever will I know he is no cheat... you kissed him, he knocked you back, I'd hardly call that cheating". Lynda stood up and moved from the table. "You keep telling yourself that Serge" she smirked before walking out of the pub. "So... you and Smithy are back together?" Callum smiled plonking down next to her "I'll finaly be getting my sofa back eh?" he continued. Stevie grinned "One day at a time Callum". She shifted slightly as Smithy pulled a chair into the small gap between her and Jo and placed a drink infront of her, "Here you go Moss" he grinned before placing a slight kiss to her lips. After many drinking games and much laughter Stevie rose from her seat and said her goodbyes, she grinned as Smithy downed the ramaining half of his pint and stood from his chair "I'll walk you home" he pulled his coat from the back of his chair and they began there way to the door. "Shall I expect you on my sofa in the morning Smithy?" Callum called after them, his eyes were met by Smithys glare.

Outside the pub he took her hands slipping his fingers between hers, they walked slowly accross the road and into the park oppisite, walking along the small path around the childrens play area, Smithy pulled on her hand so her body came level with his, "I love you DS Moss". She grinned up at him, slowly running her hands up his arms. "I love you too Inspector Smith" she replied. He nodded pulling her close into his body and placing his lips on hers. She slipped her hands into his jacket and wrapped them around his back while his hands ran through her hair, locking them together for several minutes. Arriving home Stevie slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open allowing them both to make there way through. Stevie lent against the wall and took off her extremley high heels, while Smithy moved through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. "Coffee Moss?" he called to her, "Yeah thanks" she replied. Walking through to the kitchen she wrapped her arms around his waist she turned him to face her. He grinned at her running his hands up and down her back "Are you sure you dont mind me being here?" he began "I can go back to Stones" he sighed, he hated the thought of returning to Callums the mocking he would recieve at being sent home. Stevie shook her head "I want you here Smithy, its where you belong" she paused "Im just not ready for..." he kissed her lips silencing her, "Stevie I love you... Im not expecting anything... I can wait" She grinned pulling him close "Kissing is good though" she smiled, before going up on to tip toes and gently kissing him.

Outside the house she watched as the lights slowly turned off leading to the upstairs bedroom, Stevies bedroom she guessed,  
>Smithy still hadnt come out, tears began to roll down her cheeks.. he was her man, she wanted him... she needed him. It wasnt fair. They were ment for each other. Lynda needed Smithy and the only way to get him was to take out the competition.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, please review. Jodie xx :-)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews of my last chapter becky-7654 and hollielove7170. I know my updates are getting quicker but I just wanted to get this chapter up, then I will slow down a bit again, lol. Please R&R hope you enjoy :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

"Why dont we go on holiday?" Smithy grinned to Stevie sitting next to him on the sofa, she moved to glance up at him, missing the warmth of his body instantly. "Where?" She asked. Smithy smiled, kissing the top of her head "Anywhere you want... just some time away... you, me and Liam" he replied. Stevie grinned "I'd really like that". They sat huddled together for hours watching films. Smithy had moved back in again a few weeks ago after they had finaly admitted their feelings for each other. "Im gunna go to bed" Stevie smiled sitting up out of his arms. Smithy nodded "I'll be up in a little while" he grinned. She lent into his body and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, as she pulled away he ran his hands through her hair, "I love you Moss" he smiled. She stared deep into his eyes, she could feel herself getting lost in him, "I love you too" she grinned at him as she stood from the sofa, she moved infront of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning down to him she began slowly kissing his lips, his tounge pushing into her mouth, her hands drifted down slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping inside. She moved her mouth to his ear, her body tingling as he ran his hands over her bare hips, she whispeared "Come to bed with me". Smithy pulled back from her, grabing her hands in his as they dropped from his body "Are you sure thats what you want Stevie?". She nodded pulling him to his feat and leading him to the door "One hundred percent" she grinned.

"Hey, you ok?" Smithy smiled as he approached her desk. Stevie simply nodded. He knelt down in front of her "Im sorry about last night, I mean if it was too fast..." She placed a kiss to his lips silencing him, she pulled away looking deep into his eyes she grinned "Dont appoloygise Smithy it was amazing". He pulled her into his body placing a slight kiss to the top of her head. He sighed "You rushed off so quick this morning I thought I'd upset you" he smiled. Stevie shook her head and a big smile etched its way accross her face, "It was perfect". She locked her hand into Smithys, he was the only person she felt safe with, he had always been there for her, to look after her but mainly he protected her even before they were together he was there for her. "Smithy" Callum called from the doorway. Smithy realesed her and turned to him "You ready for the briefing Gov?" Smithy nodded "Im on my way" he smiled, turning back to Stevie running his hands through her hair he placed a slight kiss to her lips. "See you later Moss" he grinned before raising from the floor and heading towards the door. Stevie sat at her desk wrapped up in her happiness when Lynda perched on her desk, she smiled to her "We are all going on a girls night out tonight.. If you want to come, Grace is coming and Jo, most of uniform actually." Stevie nodded, Lynda wasnt her favourite person but she needed a night out "Yeah I'll be there" She grinned.

Stevie placed a small kiss to her sons head, pulling the covers over his tiny body, she ran her hand over his sleeping face before heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Standing in the living room door she grinned to where Smithy sat on the sofa, "Wow" he stood up from his seat and moved towards her "You look... You're stunning Stevie" he smiled, running his hands through her hair, "I cant wait for you to get home Moss" he chuckled. They started getting lost in each other as he ran his hands over her body, gently kissing her lips, letting his lips run down onto her neck. The knock at the startled them and they both sighed as Smithy moved his lips from her body. "That will be Jo" she smiled up at him, she moved slowly towards the door, feeling his grip on her arm she turned back to him as he pulled her in for another kiss "Jo can wait" he grinned. The hours slowly ticked by as Smithy sat watching the TV, keeping check on his son sleeping in his bed. When a faint knock rang round the house he raised to his feet, smirking at the idea of Stevie forgetting her keys, he could spend the evening teasing her about it. When he opened the front door his smile faded, he glanced at the woman infront of him "What are you doing here?" he asked. She grinned up at him "Are you going to invite me in?" she moved towards the door and he stepped aside "Corse" he muttered. Once in the living room Smithy sat oppisite where Lynda had sunk onto the sofa. "What are you doing here, Arent you ment to be out with Stevie and the others?" he smiled. She stood up and moved to where he sat "I thought you might be lonely" she grinned, crouching down infront of him she began running her hands along his legs. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, jumping up from the seat and moving accross the room. She followed and grabbed his hands "No one will ever find out... it can be our little secret" she grinned leaning into his lips. He backed away "Im with Stevie.. I am happy, I love Stevie" he began moving towards the door "And besides my son is upstairs... I want you to go" he sighed, gesturing to the front door. She smiled "Ok if thats what you want" he opened the door and she moved out. "I'll be seeing you" she stated, as she slowly walked down the steps from his house. Lynda frowned back at the house as she crossed the street, why was he playing hard to get, she had offered herself to him on a plate and he still said no, and no one would get away with turning her down.

Many weeks drifted past and Smithy tried his best too avoid Lynda, focusing on his wife and son. "You know a few weeks back I said about us going on holiday?" he grinned, grabbing her arm as she past him in the corridor. Stevie nodded, he passed the brocher from the bottom of his pile of paperwork and smiled, watching as her eyes ran over the cover. She grinned up at him "Paris?" she asked. He nodded "I've heard its ment to be romantic" he laughed "I have cleared it with Jack, about three weeks time, you, me and Liam for four nights?" he smiled watching her flick through the pages. "All you have to do... is say yes Moss?" he grinned as her eyes met his. Reaching up into his body she placed a kiss to his lips "I cant wait" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling tight into his body. Lynda watched from the end of the corridor, her anger boiling away inside her. Smithy was her man and he hadnt spoken to her since she tried it on with him six weeks ago. He was ment to be with her, they were made for each other he just hadnt realised it yet. "Stevie... Stevie.." She called over to her as she made her way towards them. "Hi" she replied turning to face her. Smithy lent in over her shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek "I'll see you later Moss" he smiled before walking away. Lynda glared at him, he hadnt even acknowledged her. "You ok?" Stevie asked. Lynda nodded, "Yeah, are you still working on that drug smuggling case Serge?" she smiled. Stevie nodded "Yeah I am, why?" she replied. Lynda grinned "An informant of mine has some information, I havent got time to meet him but he will be at the Waybrook Industrial Estate in an hour... can you meet him?" she asked. Stevie smiled "Yes of corse.. thanks Lynda, I was starting to come to a real dead end with this case." She grinned before walking away. Lynda smirked as she left "You will" she whispeared under her breath.

Stevie stood in the industrial estate for fourty minutes before deciding to return to the station. The informant obviously wasnt going to show up and she would be having a moan at Lynda when she got back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone as it buzzed to life, her screen read 'Mickey Mob'. "Hi" she smiled down the phone. "Stevie where are you?" he asked. "Im on the waybrook Mickey... Im ment to be meeting an informant but he hasnt shown up." she sighed. "Well hurry up little legs" he joked "We have a lead to follow up on" he huffed. "Ok... ok meet me in the yard in twenty minutes, Im on my way" she replied before hanging up the phone. She began making her way back to her car, she stopped at the kerb of one of the small roads that ran round the industrial estate. A car was speeding towards her, she couldnt believe how fast it was going in such a built up area. Stevie pulled out her phone, she would ring it through to uniform. She paniced as the car mounted the path, it was heading straight for her...

* * *

><p><strong>thanks again.. please review xx :-)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you becky-7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for you great reviews. Im writing the last chapters to this at the moment and I have quite a few ready to upload, this story had ended up alot longer than my last story, but I will slow down a little bit, lol. hope you enjoy :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Passing Smithy in the canteen door way Mickey smirked at him "Where is your wife?" Smithy shook his head "No idea, why?" he asked. Mickey smiled "she was ment to meet me over an hour ago and she didnt turn up!". Smithy grinned slightly "You know what she is like mate, she probably forgot". Mickey nodded "Yeah if she had a brain she would be dangerous". Both men laughed before Mickey continued out of the canteen, while Smithy made his way to the counter and got a cup of coffee, noticing Callum sitting alone he strode over and pulled up a chair oppisite him. "Alright?" he smiled. "Ye..." Callum began as their radios inturuppted "Serria Oscar One from Serria Oscar" Smithy sighed "Go ahead" before taking a quick sip from his drink. "Sir, we have a hit and run at the Waybrook Industrial Estate Serria Oscar 29 and 36 already assigned, can you assist?" Smithy watched as Callum stood from his chair "Show myself and thirty assisting" he sighed down the radio, taking another quick sip from his drink and rising from his chair. Arriving at the scene Callum and Smithy climbed out of the car and watched as Rodger came jogging towards them. "What we got?" Callum smiled. Rodger glanced between the two men. Noticing the CID car parked accross the road "Is CID already here, thats a first" Smithy joked as he went to move past Rodger. "Gov..." Rodger began stepping infront of him "The victim is..." he glanced to Callum. "Spit it out PC Valentine" Smithy barked. "Its DS Moss Sir" he replied. Smithy pushed past and ran to where Stevies tiny frame was being loaded into the ambulance. He climbed in next to her and took hold of her hand "Stevie... its me, you're gunna be fine darling" he held her hand tight between his. Noticing the cuts to her head and her eyes closed, he felt a sob breaking through in his voice as he glanced to the paramedic, "Will she be ok?" he asked, trying to act as proffessional as possible. "Its too early to say" he smiled. Smithy nodded glancing back to Stevie as the ambulance sped round the corners.

At the hospital Smithy watched from the door as the doctors moved around Stevies lifeless body. He felt so useless, he knew there was nothing he could do to help but he wanted to be doing something. He didnt really register anything going on around him, focusing only on where Stevies beaming smile was being replaced by cuts and bruises. "Smithy... Smithy..." he glanced round to the voice behind him "What happened?" Jack asked. Smithy turned back to the small room filled with doctors "I dont know Sir... I cant get my head round it... Sergeant Stone is still at the scene" he paused allowing tears to form in his eyes "I dont know how this happening". Jack moved over and glanced through at Stevie "She will be fine Smithy... she's a fighter". As the doctor came through the door Smithy moved to block his way "What is going on? How is she?" he asked barely taking a breath. "Mr Smith if you follow me, we can disscuss your wifes condition" he smiled. Smithy and Jack followed the man into a small room and took a seat oppisite him "Your wife has suffered a slight head injury and some broken ribs, she is still in a critical condition however she is stable" the doctor began "She has been very lucky". Smithy forced a smile on his face "Lucky... how is being ran over and left for dead lucky?" he shouted. Jack rubed his shoulder "Ok Smithy calm down" they turned back to the doctor "Can I see my wife?" Smithy asked. "Of corse.. follow me". He led them back to the room and stopped outside "She is still unconcious and could remain like that for several days so please be patient" the doctor smiled holding the door open for the two men to go through. The minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days as they slowly drifted past. Smithy remained at Stevies side as people came and went but Smithy stayed holding on to her hand, only leaving to go to the toilet or to ring and check on Liam who was now staying with Gina, he missed him so much but Stevie needed him at the moment and he knew he was being well looked after. As her eyes slowly began to flicker open, Smithy stood from the seat that had been his home for the last four and half days and smiled "Stevie... thank god" he ran his hand over her head. "Where am... what happened?" she asked slowly glancing round the room her voice barely above a whispear. "You were hit by a car darling" he took hold of her hand "Do you remember anything?" he asked. She shook her head gently "No, I dont" she replied trying to smile to him. Smithy kissed her forhead and smiled "Its ok... dont worry about that now, I need to phone the station let them know you have woke up, I'll be back".

Jack walked into CID and grinned around his team "Ok listen up... DS Moss is conscious, I need someone to get down there and get a statment" he glanced around before his eyes fell to Mickey "Are you free?" he asked. Mickey nodded raising from his seat and grabbing his coat "Yes Gov.. I'll find DC Hedges take her with me" he smiled. He walked down the stairs on his way to the canteen, he couldnt help the smile on his face, Stevie was a good friend, like a sister even. Leaning on the table that Lynda shared with Callum "We gotta get down the hospital" he grinned. "Everything ok?" Callum asked, Mickey nodded "Yeah Stevie has woke up". Callum smiled "Thats brilliant news... give her my best". Lynda stood form her chair, sure the fear on her face could be spotted a mile away she forced a smile "I thought she was critical?" she asked softly. Mickey grinned "Our little Stevie Moss is a fighter it would take a lot more than a lunitic in a car to get rid of her" he laughed. Lynda let out a fake laugh, fear was building in her, what if Stevie could name her as the driver. Not only would she lose Smithy she would lose her job and be facing all sorts of criminal charges.

Laying in the hospital bed, Stevie shut her eyes for a second. _The car was speeding for her... aiming for her!_ She heard the door swing open, and opened her eyes, she smiled "Smithy..." she started as he moved to her side "It wasnt an accident... the car it ment to hit me", he ran his hand over her head as the tears ran down her cheeks "They were trying to kill me!". Smithy forced a smile on to his face "Its ok.. we will get the person who did this.. I promise" he kissed her head and wipped her tears away. Stevie slowly nodded, who would want to kill her. As the door swung open, they both glanced to the two detectives in the door way. "How are you feeling?" Mickey asked as he approached the side of the bed. Stevie smiled "Never better" she laughed. Mickey sighed "What do you remember Serge?" he asked letting her know it was formal. "It was deliberate... the car it was aiming for me..." she replied her voice panicked. "Ok... Its ok Stevie go back to the begining" he smiled. Stevie nodded glancing to Lynda "I went to meet your informant... he didnt turn up, then you rang me" she smiled turning her gaze to Mickey "and then it happened" she continued. Mickey nodded glancing to Smithy "Is there anyone who would want to hurt you?" he smiled returning his gaze to Stevie. "Jason Devlin" Smithy stated before Stevie even opened her mouth. Mickey shook his head "No.. he is safely tucked away in Longmarsh.. I've checked". Smithy nodded. The doctor entered the room and glanced at the four already in there "Could i have a word with Mrs Smith alone please?" he asked. Mickey nodded "We will grab a coffee we will come back" he smiled at Smithy before following Lynda from the room, Smithy remained at his wifes side as she gripped tightly onto his hand. The doctor moved to Stevies side picking up her notes as he passed the end of the bed. "How are you feeling Mrs Smith?" he asked. Stevie nodded "Im ok... Im just tierd" she smiled. The doctor nodded "That is normal just rest as much as you can" he paused "Mrs Smith we have run some tests" he glanced to Smithy and then back to Stevie "Are you aware that you are pregnant?" he asked. Stevie shook her head, raising her hand to her mouth "Im having a baby?" she asked. The doctor nodded "We need to do a scan, after the accident we need to make sure the baby is ok". Smithy sat in silence staring at Stevies stomack, Stevie moved her hand to his face, he had wanted another baby for so long and athough they had been trying it just hadnt happened and now she was pregnant this had happened and who knew if the baby could survive it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, please review :-) xx Jodie xx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to becky-7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews they are great, hope you enjoy this chapter. please R&R. thanks :-) x**

* * *

><p><span>chapter Twelve<span>

Stevie smiled as the lady rubed the cold gel out on her belly glancing down all she could do now is pray that the baby would be ok. She took hold of Smithys hand, fear was etched accross his face, she smiled as his eyes met hers "The baby will be ok I know it will" she glanced back to the screen. The lady smiled between the pair "Ok.." she started "Im picking up two heart beats.. they are both strong". Smithys confused look made Stevie smile slightly "Two?" he began "Are you saying we are having twins?". The lady nodded "Yes you have two healthy babys, you are about nine weeks" she pointed the two fuzzy images on the screen. Stevie grinned at the huge smile that now lit up Smithys face. "Liam will be so pleased... two little babys" Stevie smiled running her hand over his face "Twins Smithy" she stated, he simply grinned raising from the seat and kissing her forehead. "I love you Moss". She rubed the gel from her belly and slid off the bed "Might be a good idea to have these two in the hospital" Smithy laughed placing his hand to where in a few months a huge bump would be. "Ha ha Smithy.." she smiled sarcastically, thinking back to Liams birth in Neils office, "Can we wait before we tell anyone, when Im out of here and then we can announce it properley" she asked. He smiled running his hand over her bruised face "Of corse... what ever you want Stevie".

Stevie layed in her hospital bed, the worry of who'd tried to kill her tucked away in the back of her mind, she was pregnant with not only one baby but twins. She grinned to herself thinking of names, what sex the little ones in her tummy would be, she wanted a girl. She couldnt help the grin on her face thinking of how excited Liam would be when they tell him he was going to be a big brother to two babys. She glanced at the door as it opened and grinned at Jo as she stood in the door way with a half eaten bunch of grapes. Jo smiled at her "Wow you look excited to see me?" she grinned. Stevie nodded "You got any plans for in about seven months time?" She knew she asked Smithy to keep it quite but she had to tell someone. Jo smiled as she sat next to the bed "Stevie, I dont even know what Im doing in seven days... why whats up?" she replied. Stevie grinned "I just wondered if you fancied playing midwife again". Jos mouth dropped open, she stood back up from the chair "Your having a baby?" she grinned. Stevie shook her head and laughed at the confused expression that graced Jos face "Im having TWO babys" she smiled. Jo lent down pulling her into a hug "Your having twins, thats wonderfull Stevie" she smiled. Stevie nodded "I cant wait... you need to keep it to yourself for now though". Jo thought back to how hard it was to keep the secret the last time Stevie found out she was pregnant and how Smithy reacted at being kept in the dark. "Have you not told Smithy yet?" she asked, worry moving onto her face. Stevie laughed "He knows... we have decided not to tell people yet". Jo nodded before pulling Stevie back into another hug.

Smithy entered the station for the first time in a week. He smiled at everyone as he past them before reaching the saftey of his office, once inside he pushed the door closed. The faint knock on the door startled him, he glanced up from his paperwork "Come in" he sighed. Anxiety rushed through him as Lynda pushed the door open and made her way into his office. "How is she?"  
>Lynda smiled. Smithy glared at her "If you are talking about Stevie, she is doing well". She moved over and lent on the desk infront of him "And how are you Sir?" she smiled. Smithy nodded "Its not me who nearly died", Starting to feel uncomfatable he stood from his seat and lent against the back wall. Lynda slid off the desk and moved towards him and smiled "I know you love Stevie but..." she began, he cut her words off "No Im not interested Lynda". She moved close too him "Must be lonely at home on your own" she declared. "I have been staying at the hospital... Stevie will be home in the next few days." he stated. She moved tight into his body and placed her hands to his chest, "Stevie never needs to know" she grinned. He pushed past her and moved to the door, "I want you to go" he declared looking back at her. She shook her head following towards the door "Why are you playing hard to get?" she grinned moving close to him again. "Im not playing games, I love Stevie.. I would never do anything to hurt her". Lynda smirked "Did it hurt when she kissed Sergeant Stone?". Smithy glared at her "That was over a year ago" he stated. She grinned "Yeah the first time... your wife and your friend, I bet that must tear you apart!" Smithy moved back into his office, refusing to look at her "Stevie wouldnt do that.. I dont believe you". She moved close behind him "Everyone is talking about it" she lied. Smithy shook his head "Stevie wouldnt do that to me... she loves me". Lynda sighed "As long as you're sure" she smirked at the hurt etched on his face "Cause you know what Smithy.. if you cant beat them" she moved back infront of him placing her hands back on his body "Join them". She grinned leaning into him and gently placing her lips to his.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>thank you again please review :-) xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you steviesmithy4ever, becky-7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of my last chapter. Please R&R again hope you enjoy :-) x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

Smithy could feel her hands unbottoning his shirt, her lips on his neck moving down onto his chest. The guilt struck him and he moved from Lyndas clutches, "I cant do this" he waved his arms between them indicating he was talking about what was about to happen. She smiled "Stevie never needs to know" she declared. Smithy shook his head moving accross the room "Even if she never found out I love her... I'd never forgive myself". She followed him towards the door, her eyes were angry "What is so special about DS Moss?" she shouted "She treats you like shit and you still keep running back for more". Smithy glared at her "yeah we have our problems, sometimes she is a nightmare but I am in love with her and that will never change". Lynda stared at him she couldnt believe her ears "You could have me... she is nothing, why do you want her". Smithy saw red, he pushed Lynda out of the door and against the wall oppisite "She is ten times the person you are, she is my wife and the mother of my son and" he paused a smirk growing on his face "She is pregnant". Lynda grinned "You think its yours then". Smithy lost his temper shoving her against the wall once again "Leave me alone". Callums voice drifted from the end of the corridor "Easy Smithy" as he approached he smiled to Lynda "You alright?" he asked. She nodded before glaring at Smithy once more and making her way up the corridor towards CID. Smithy glared at Callum "So what is going on with you and my wife?" he asked walking in to his office, Callum followed "Nothing Smithy" he smiled watching Smithy sink into his chair buttoning the top couple of buttons on his shirt, he pushed the door shut "You know there is nothing going on Smithy" he sighed, Smithy still let out no reply, even though he did believe it, him and Stevie were happy. "Stevie is not a cheat" Callum echoed what was going round in his head. Callum banged his hands down on the desk leaning accross to Smithy "What is going on?" he asked. Smithy looked up eventually meeting his gaze "I dont know Callum, Lynda... she really messes with my head, I..." Callum cut his words off "Are you having an affair?" he shouted. Smithy shook his head "No... its not like that I love Stevie... Its just been a few odd kisses" Callum glared at him "What the hell are you thinking Smithy?" he barked. Smithy shook his head "I dont no how this has happened... Lynda is so maniplitive, I feel like she is trying to ruin my marrige". Smithy gestured to the photo of Stevie and Liam on his desk "I love her.. Lynda could never compare.. but everytime I turn round she is there I feel like she is stalking me". Callum tried to take in everything Smithy was saying, he didnt really understand why all these women were falling at Smithys feet but he had seen enough crys for help in his job to know when someone is desperate. "You need to be with Stevie... I saw what you were like without her, you were heart broken Smithy" he smiled watching Smithy pick the photo of his family up, "I'll get Lynda to back off" he grinned as Smithy met his gaze and nodded. "Callum" he called as the tall sergeant made his way to the door "Thanks.. I know you and Stevie..." he paused for a second placing the photo back to his desk "You would tell me Stone? Lynda said everyone is..." Callum inturupted "There is nothing going on.. I promise you mate I wouldnt".

"A word please DC Hedges" Callums voice echoed round CID as he crossed through into an empty briefing room. "Serge" her smile brightened the room as she followed him in. Once the door was shut her smile faded as Callums glare burnt into her. "Right I dont know what your problem is but you stay away from Inspector Smith" His voice was angered. "I dont understand" she began shaking her head. Callum moved close to her "He is a married man... stop chaising him" he shouted. Lynda smiled "What makes you so sure Im doing all the chasing... Serge?". Callum shook his head "He loves Stevie he wouldnt..." he began questioning silently in his head if Smithy really was capable of cheating. She smirked "He doesnt love Stevie.. despite what he says, he wants me!" she moved past him towards the door "Anything else Sergeant Stone?" Callum shook his head. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair, she had to put a stop to this once and for all, she walked through the double doors shooting one last glare back to Callum.

Standing in the hospital door way Lynda was not happy to find Stevie asleep, she wanted to deal with this now. She shut the door behind herself, clearing her throat causing Stevie to wake. "How are you feeling Serge?" she asked. Stevie nodded "Im much better now... should be home in the next few days". Lynda nodded "Back to your perfect little life.." she started her voice was raised. Stevie pushed herself up in the bed as Lynda plonked down on the chair beside her. "Your perfect little family" Lynda barked. Stevie sat unsure what to say "Lynda... is everything ok?" she began. Lynda just glared at her. "I dont understand... is there a problem?" Stevie asked. Lynda smirked "Well.." she began eating Stevies grapes from the table. "He doesnt love you anymore.. Smithy I mean, we have been having an affair.. for months". Stevie really didnt want to hear this. She shook her head fighting the tears back "No Smithy wouldnt do that... he loves me, I know he does". Lynda laughed "I cant believe you actually believe that, your more gulible than I thought". Stevie let a tear run down her cheek, she couldnt fight them any more "I believe him" she stated, hoping she could convince herself to believe her own statement. Lynda stood up and moved close to Stevie placing the grapes back to the table "He has finished with me... says Liam.." she pointed down to Stevies stomack "And that thing are more important!" Stevie placed her hand over her stomack "He told you I was pregnant?" Lynda laughed "Yeah.. he tells me everything". She glanced at her watch "He will be here in a few hours.. do us all a favour FINISH IT" she shouted. Moving close to the door she glared back to Stevie "He doesnt love you... its all in the past, you trapped him with Liam... dont do it again". Stevies tears ran down her cheeks as the door swung shut, did Smithy really think she had trapped him with Liam and how could he have an affair, it didnt make sense but one person would know the truth, one person Smithy couldnt resist telling if he had an affair, pulling her phone from her pocket she dialled the number. "Hello" the voice answered. "We need to talk... I wanna know whats going on with Smithy and Lynda".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading :-) please check out my new story if you havent already, its a different storyline but still SmithyStevie. thank you. Jodie :-) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you steviesmithy4ever, becky-7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of the last chapter. hope you enjoy this one. Please read and review again. :-) x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"What do you want to know?" Callum asked. Stevie smiled to the tall man in his uniform he had come to the hospital as soon as she had called him. "Are they having an affair?" She replied. Callum shook his head and Stevie let a sob out. Callum was lost for words "They are arent they?" she continued. Callum made his eyes meet hers, he didnt want to decieve Smithy but he would not lie for him either, and he just didnt know the truth. "I dont know Stevie, Im sorry" Stevie nodded "You dont know or you wont tell me?" she smiled weakly. "Callum I need to know please?" she begged. He sat down on the edge of the bed "I honestly dont know Stevie but.." he paused, he didnt want to break her heart but he was suspisious of Smithy and Lynda, he smiled "I have doubts" he continued. Stevie could almost feel her heart rip in half as she began to climb out of the bed "Where are you going?" Callum asked. Stevie began shoving her stuff into her bag, ignoring her colleague. "He loves you Stevie... Im not saying he doesnt". Stevie glared at him "No your just saying he is shagging that slut" she zipped her bag up and turned back to the sergeant "Take me to the station" she declared. Callum shook his head "I dont think thats a good..." Stevie interupted "You take me Callum or I'll get a taxi" she shouted at him.

Arriving at the station she glared at Callum "Where is he?" she asked. Callum smiled at her from the drivers seat of the area car. "Stevie calm down.. you dont want to do anything stupid". Stevie smirked "Stupid... after everything he has done.. if it wasnt for Liam I'd kill him" she stated reaching for the door handle. "Listen go to his office... he is briefing the night team, I'll get him" Callum smiled. Stevie opened the door "He is in the briefing room then" she declared, climbing from the car. "Shit Stevie, you cant go in there shouting the odds.. you dont even know Stevie" he chased after her, grabbing her arm "He loves you.. I know he does" he pulled her to face him. "Please Stevie dont do this". She pulled back away "I need to do this Callum, I need to know the truth, and only he can tell me" she shouted before making her way into the station. Bending her way through the corridors she could hear Callum close behind her, she stopped outside the briefing room and glanced through the small window, there he was briefing the relief. Jo standing by his side, Stevie was starting to think she had the right idea when it came to men.

"Right Nate and Rodger your in the area car..." Smithys voice echoed round the quite room "Ben and Mel foot patrol..." he continued reading from his small piece of paper, "Leon and Kirs.." the door swung open and he glanced up. "Stevie... what are you doing here?" he asked moving towards her. She stared at him, she thought when she saw him she would know Lynda was lying that she had made it all up but she didnt she just felt angry, she could feel everyones eyes on them, she moved close to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, she raised her knee into his groin and watched as he doubled over in pain. "You lying cheating scumbag..." she shouted "You ever come near me again... I never want to see you again!" she declared before turning and making her way from the briefing room. The entire team sat astonished, watching as Smithy tried to straighten himself up. "What have you done?" Jo barked at him as she made her way to follow Stevie. Callum moved infront of the team and glared at them as they quietly whispeared between themselves "Right get to work the lot of you" he shouted, watching as they all raised to the feet and moved from the room. Smithy lent against a desk, still trying to catch his breath he stared at Callum "What have you said stone?" he shouted. Callum moved over to him "She already knew Smithy, I didnt tell her..." he began "Tell her what... nothing is going on" Smithy stood from the table, "I have got to find her". Callum smiled "I think you should give her some time to cool off Smithy... Stevie is hot headed at the best of times" Smithy shook his head as he made his way for the door "No she needs to know the truth" he shouted.

"Stevie... slow down... Stevie..." Jo called following Stevie towards CID. She turned to face her "How could he do this?" she cried, the tears falling down her bruised cheeks. "What has he done Stevie?" Jo asked leading her into the sergeants office. "He has been having an affair... with Lynda Hedges" Stevie stated. Jos shocked face would normally of made Stevie chuckle but this was to emotional for even a slight smile. "No.. he wouldnt Stevie" Jo began "Smithy adores you he's not a cheat". Stevie glared at her "How are you defending him Jo, after what he has done". The door swung open and Smithy and Callum appered. "You have got some front..." Stevie shouted at him. He moved past Jo and towards Stevie "I swear to you..." He began as Stevies hand slapped the side of his face. He turned his face back to hers, his hand clutching the red mark that now stained him. "I havent done anything Stevie... I swear to you... I love you" he turned to Jo and Callum, "Can you give us a minute" he asked. They both remained stood watching there colleagues, Jo glanced to Stevie and she nodded. Smithy gestured to the door "Are you deaf... GET OUT" he shouted. As Jo and Callum moved from the room, she glanced back to Stevie "Ring me if you need me" she smiled. Smithy glared at her "Im not gunna hurt her Sergeant Masters.. we just need to talk" he could understand why Jo would be worried, everyone knew he had a temper, and Stevie had just humiliated him infront of everyone, but he would never hurt her. He loved her, why did she not believe that. Pushing up onto a desk he glanced at Stevie, "You gunna tell me what I have done?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "Dont try and act innocent Dale" she shouted. Smithy laughed "I am innocent, I havent done anything... not to deserve what you just did to me" he shouted "Are you happy, you have humiliated me infront of every one". Stevie shook her head "You and her... the idea makes me sick, you deserve each other". Smithy glared at his wife "I am not having an affair... I have never looked at anyone else the same way I do you.. your the love of my life Stevie, why would I risk losing you?" he smiled "I am still as in love with you as I ever have been". Stevie looked at him "So why would Lynda lie?" she asked. Smithy stood from the table "What did Lynda say?" he asked, Stevie felt uneasy.. his voice sounded to calm. "She told me all about your affair" Stevie started. Smithy shook his head "The lying bitch she has played you Stevie and you fell for it.. I thought you knew me, how could you think I was capable of cheating on you" he shouted. Stevie glared at him "Well you accused me of the same with Stone" Smithy smiled down at her, she was right, he had lost his trust in her and she too had done nothing wrong. "And she said you was only with me because I trapped you" Stevie continued. Smithy shook his head "What do you mean?" he asked. She glanced to the ground, "With Liam.. do you think I trapped you into being with me?" she asked tears falling from her eyes. He moved close to her lifting her chin so her eyes met his "Did she say that?" he asked. Stevie nodded "Im gunna kill her" he stated before storming from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Jodie xx :-)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again to becky-7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170, your reviews were great as usual. Please R&R. thank you. Jodie :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fithteen<span>

Storming into the pub Smithy glanced around he noticed the table of his colleagues and walked over. Pushing between where Callum and Mickey sat he lent accross the table "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he shouted, all eyes darted to him. Lynda sturttered "Whhatt?" He pointed at her. "You...you have a screw loose. why are you trying to ruin my marrige?" he shouted. He felt Callum grab his arm "Leave it Smithy" he sighed. Smithy pulled from his grip. Lynda stood from her seat "I didnt do any thing.. Stevie guessed" Smithy shook his head "Guessed what? there is nothing going on". Lynda placed her hand on Smithys and he jumped back "GET OFF ME" he yelled at her. Callum grabed his arm again "Lets go outside Smithy... calm down". Smithy once again pulled away "NO..." he shouted turning to him "Touch me again your regret it" he shouted at him. He knew Callum hadnt really done anything wrong but he hadnt backed him up either. He glared back to Lynda "Why did you tell Stevie we were having an affair?" he asked. She smiled "I didnt she jumped to that conclusion" Lynda defended herself. Mickey stood from his seat "Are you cheating on Stevie?" he shouted at Smithy. Smithy returned his glare "No nothing is going on... there is something wrong in her head". Lynda smiled at him "I love you Smithy.. we should be together". Smithy laughed "I cant stand you Lynda, I wouldnt go near you". Callums voice rang round his head "Smithy your upsetting her" he was annoying Smithy now "I swear if you dont shut the fuck up Callum I will shut you up". He lent accross the table "I love Stevie... I always will, nothing you do will ever change that" he smirked at her "She is a far better person than you will ever be". Feeling the hand clasp his arm again, he lost his temper, he had had just about enough of Callum now, he turned round and swung his fist at the person behind him. He raised his hand to his mouth when he saw the small frame on the floor, he couldnt believe what he had done, crouching down to her side he placed a hand to her bleeding face "Stevie... Im so sorry.. are you..." she pushed him away "Im fine..." she began glaring at him and their standing colleagues behind him. She moved from his hands "Get away from me" she shouted "Stevie I didnt mean to hit you" he began. "Get off me" she shouted again as Callum and Neil pulled him away. Mickey pulled her to her feat and smiled "Come on lets get you out of here" she glanced back at Smithy one last time as Mickey led her from the pub. "Come on Stevie... please you know me..." he called, the door swung shut and she couldnt hear him any more as the tears fell from her eyes.

Mickeys flat was nice, but it would never be home, her home was with Smithy. Liam liked staying at Mickeys, he could watch childrens programmes and make a mess, but Stevie could tell he missed his daddy. They had been staying there for little under a week, the bruising on her cheek was gradually going down along with her injures from the hit and run, he may of hit her but Stevie still missed Smithy every day, she hated being away from him. The bang on the door startled her, she knew it was him, he'd been round over twenty times, he wasnt giving up. "Stevie I know your in there...please..." he shouted. Mickey stood from the sofa "I'll get rid of him" he smiled to her. Stevie grabbed him "Wait a minute" she smiled. "Stevie... please talk to me.. I want to see my son" he shouted. Liam was already sleeping, and if he kept shouting he would wake him up, she thought. Mickey smiled to her "You cant just leave him out there, Stevie either talk to him or I'll tell him to go". Stevie smiled "Ok... I'll talk to him". As Mickey opened the door he watched Smithy rise from his knees "You have five minutes" he stated. Smithy nodded "I just want to talk". Mickey led him to the living room where Stevie sat on the sofa "I'll be in my bedroom if you need me" he smiled to Stevie before walking from the room. Smithy stood in the door way, now he was there he didnt know what to say, "Where is Liam?" he asked eventually. She smiled at him weakly "He is asleep". Smithy nodded, he stood just staring at her. Stevie glanced to the ground "What do you want Smithy?". He shook his head "You... you're all I have ever wanted" he replied. Stevie smiled "I... I cant do this Smithy.. you have been up to god knows what with that" she paused glancing at him "You cheated on me". Smithy shook his head "I didnt.. why dont you believe me?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "Why would she lie" she stated. Smithy sat next to her "The woman is a nutter... I swear to you Stevie I havent been near her" he placed his hand to where hers rested on her lap. "I love you" he smiled before lifting her chin to make his lips meet hers, she returned his kiss for several seconds, before pulling away and raising to her feet "No Smithy you cant just come here and kiss me and think it will all just go away". Smithy smiled "Our marrige can survive this.. its got to, I love you". Stevie smiled "I wish we could make this work but..." she paused wiping the tears from her eyes and turning to him "To much has happened" Smithy shook his head "Please dont chuck this away... do you still love me?" he asked. Stevie smiled at him "You know I do Smithy but..." he stood up and moved infront of her "No...No buts" he placed his lips to her, running his hands down her back resting on her hips. Stevie pulled away "I cant just pretend nothing has happened..." she started. Smithy shook his head "Im not asking you to Stevie.. Im asking you to give us time" he ran his hand over her cheek. "Come to paris?" Stevie thought back to the holiday Smithy had been so excited about that he had booked for them before this all happened. "I dont know Smithy..." she began. He placed his hand to her belly "Seven months Stevie and we are gunna have two more children to look after" he raised his hand to her face "We have to at least try". Stevie smiled to him "I dont know Smithy". He ran his thumb over her lip "Come to paris... if you decide you still dont want to be with me..." he glanced to the ground "I'll give up... I promise you". Stevie nodded "Ok... I'll think about it". Smithy nodded as Mickey appeared in the door "Its ok Im going" he smiled to him, glancing back to Stevie one last time before making his way to the door.

The days dragged past, they seemed to be taking hours for even a minute to tick by. Drowning his sorrors in the pub, Smithy glanced up as the chair infront of him moved, "You ok?" Callum asked, placing a drink on the table indicating that it was for Smithy. "Im fine Sergeant Stone" he replied. Callum rasied an eyebrow as he sat down. "Im not gunna sit here pouring my heart out not to you Callum" Smithy sighed. He nodded "Im not asking you too". Smithy nodded knowing that despite what he had just said he was indeed about to tell this man everything he couldnt hold it in anymore, "I love her... we are ment to be going away tomorrow and she hasnt even told me she isnt coming". Callum smiled "Maybe she needs time.. tell her you love her". Smithy glanced up at him "Do you not think I've tried that" he snapped. "I have never felt the way I do about her in my life..." he paused taking a sip from his beer "Im such an idiot... I actually thought I could make her happy" he ran his hand through his hair. Callum remained silent allowing his friend to let out his emotions "When we got married I thought our lives would be perfect, that we could get through anything but we... she doesnt want me Callum" he took another sip from his beer, "Im staring to think this was all just a big mistake to her". Callum laughed and Smithy glared at him "Im glad you are amused Stone" he snapped. Callum shook his head "Its not funny Smithy... Im just not sure you're right" he pointed to where Stevie stood behind him clinging onto Liams pram where there son was fast asleep, her large suitcase next to her. Smithy grinned standing from his chair and wrapping his arms around her. Pulling away Stevie placed a hand to Smithys face and grinned "We still invited on this holiday then?" she asked. He pulled her to him so her lips met his, never wanting them to part. "Of corse" he whispeared as they parted for a few seconds before placing his lips back to hers. Stevie finaly relaxed into his arms, and for a second felt happy once again, but how long could there happiness last when they returned to work after there holiday... with Lynda.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. :-) xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 for your review. I know the end of the last chapters ending was a bit confusing but Im hoping it will make sense in the next couple of chapter. Thanks for reading please review :-) x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

Sinking onto the sofa next to Smithy she smiled, "He is asleep" she gestured to the room along the hall where she had settled Liam. She glanced to the log fire burning away infront of them. The cottage they had been staying in was very different from their moden home. It had low beams hanging from the celling, which Smithy had hit his head on more times than she could remember over the last four days. The huge fire which made the room so warm and cosy even though it wasnt cold outside. The large garden which Liam had played for hours in was a nice extra compared to the tiny patch of grass they had at home. Smithy raised his beer to his mouth taking a small sip before smiling to his wife "What happens when we get home tomorrow?" Stevie looked into his eyes "What do you mean?" she asked. Smithy took hold her hand "Are you going back to Mickeys..." he paused glancing back to the fire "Or you can come home?". His voice sounded so genuine, she knew deep down how much he loved her and she felt the same, so why had there relationship been so difficult. She placed her hand to his face bringing his eyes back to hers, "What do you want Smithy?" she asked. He shifted slightly so her body lent into his chest their eyes not once breaking contact "I want you Moss" he smiled. Stevie lent up placing her lips to his, letting his tongue slip slowly into her mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. After several minutes Smithy broke away, keeping his face close to her, his breathing heavy, she could feel his breath as it tickled accross her face. "Its you and me against the world Moss, it always will be" he paused, kissing her lips gently "You, Liam and the babies" he placed a hand to her stomack "Thats all I want". She pulled slowly at his t-shirt lifting it up over his head, she smiled at his confused look creeping over his face "What are you doing?" he asked. She grinned at him, her eyes wandering over his now bare chest "You are still my husband... but if you dont want to" she chuckled moving out of his body and relaxing into the sofa. Smithy laughed "Oh I want you Moss" he lent back in to her body placing his arms either side of her body, before placing his lips to hers.

They had arrived home at gone eleven and all went straight to bed it was a long trip and they were all knacked, she had decided to return home, to their home, she wanted to make their marrige work. Stevie smiled to him as he slept silently next to her, she glanced at the small clock on the wall, 07.22am. She pressed her lips to his, causing his eyes to flick open, she pulled back and watched as he slowly rubbed his eyes "Whats the time Moss?" he asked. She grinned "twenty past seven " she replied. He stared up at her "Are you joking?" he asked, he had no intentions of getting up before at least half eight, they were both back to work tomorrow, so it would be back to 6.45 starts, for him any way, she just seemed to roll in when she felt like it. "No... I thought we could talk" she grinned to him. Smithy sat up slightly in the bed "What about?" he asked, running his hand over her cheek. "I dont know anything..." she began "I cant sleep". Smithy smiled "God I love you Moss" he layed back down onto the bed. She placed her lips to his again, "How am I going to sit oppisite that woman every day?" she asked. Smithy wrapped his arm round her back pulling her down on top of him from where she lent, "Just remember one thing Moss.." he placed his lips to hers and grinned as they parted "Its you I wake up with... let her sit oppisite you, your a bigger person than she will ever be", he lifted the covers glancing down at her tiny frame dressed only in his t-shirt "Well maybe not in height but then you'd have trouble beating a child in that department" his eyes ran over her body "But definatly in other departments" he continued. Stevie layed back down onto her side of the bed "Pervert" she stated as he pushed himself up and lent over her body "Well if you do have to wake me up at this time of the morning, you can at least entertain me". She nodded grinning at him "What did you have in mind?". He lent down pressing his lips to her kneck. "Well I'll have my top back for starters".

Stevie rushed as the phone rang in the kitchen, "Hello.." she answered it, smiling to Smithy as he walked through the door. "Stevie its Neil can you come down the station there has been a development on the hit and run". Stevie nodded, she was aware that he couldnt see her but she didnt know what to say, she didnt want to know who had tried to kill her, she wanted to put it all behind her. After dropping Liam to Ginas, the couple walked into the station. "Good holiday?" Jo asked as they passed her on the stairs, Smithy grinned at Stevie, she returned his look. Jo nodded "No comment necessary" she smiled, guessing the answer to her question, before procedding down the stairs. Reaching the office door, Stevie knocked quietly on the door and smiled up to Smithy. "Come in" Neils voice dragged them back to reality as Smithy pushed the door open. "Ah... your here.. hang on I'll get Jack" Neil smiled picking up the phone. Moments later Jack opened the door and walked in closing it behind himself. He smiled to the couple "As DI Manson has told you there has been a development" he began, glancing to Smithy "We know who ran you over Stevie" he returned his eyes to Stevie. "Who?" she questioned. Neil and Jack glanced at each other. "We dont think this was about you Stevie". They both looked to where Smithy had lent against the wall. "It was DC Hedges.." he began "We have searched her house it would appear she was quite obsessed with you Smithy, her whole house was like a shrine to you, photos, a book of your movments, allsorts". Stevie glanced to Smithy and then back to Jack "Are you saying she ran me over and left me for dead over a crush?" she asked. Jack nodded. Smithy moved over placing his hand to Stevies shoulder before returning his eyes to Jack, "Has she been charged?" he asked. Jack smiled to the couple "She will be... but at the moment.." he paused knowing his next statment would cause them so much worry and for Smithy to fly off the handle, but he had to tell them "We cant find her".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading:-) x<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you again to staviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 for your reviews of my last chapter. hope you enjoy this one. please read and review. :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

A week passed and there was still no sign of Lynda. Stevie was starting to relax a bit, hoping she had crawled back under the rock she had came from, after everything they had been through all she wanted was to move on with her life with the man she loved. "Hey Moss..." Smithy called from his office as she passed by. She turned flashing him a huge grin before walking inside, he stood from his chair pulling her into a hug, she never felt as safe as she did with him. "Whats up?" she asked as he kissed her cheek. "Stone said about going to the pub tonight... if you want to, Gina said she'd look after Liam but if you dont..." she interupted him with a kiss to the lips "It sounds great... we could both do with a night out". He kissed her lips before she turned and carried on towards CID. Sitting at her desk she smiled as Mickey perched on the edge "You look a bit pale... you feeling ok?" he smiled. Stevie nodded "Yeah just stressed" she grinned back. knowing she couldnt reveal the real reason for her pale complection, that she had in fact spent the whole morning being sick, the morning sickness had been far worse this time around. "Ok.. well if you need any help just give me a shout" he smiled, placing his hand to her shoulder before making his way back to his desk.

Arriving at the pub the couple grinned around their colleagues. Stevie sunk onto the one remaining chair inbetween Callum and Mickey, while Smithy went to the bar to get some drinks, she was surprised at how many people had came, most of uniform all of CID, except of corse Max who never went out with 'that lot from work' as he put it, even Jack Meadows had come which was a surprise in itself. "How are you Stevie?" Callum asked, his voice filled with concern, there was a lot of history between them but she considered him a friend. Stevie smiled "Im fine..." she had never been a victim, she hated people feeling sorry for her, she wasnt going to change because of Lynda Hedges, "Its all in the past" she grinned as Smithy placed an orange juice infront of her, confused looks came from many of the people from the table, she was well known for being a big drinker. Mickey watched as Smithy pulled a chair from another table and placed it between Stevie and Callum. "No beer?" he asked glancing back to Stevie. She grinned at Smithy his face mirroring hers. "Well... you might as well all know..." everyone turned their attention to the couple as they grinned between themselves, "Im pregnant" she stated. Cheers came from the table of congratulations. Smithy grinned to his colleagues "Hush up you lot... she has left out the best bit..." he gestured to his wife to continue, "Im having twins" she continued, as the table once again roared with the voices of their colleagues. Mickey lent accross to Stevie placing a kiss to her cheek "Im so pleased for you.. both of you... I knew you wernt just stressed.." a grin pulled at the edge of his mouth "Let me know when you are due though and I'll book a weeks holiday, someone else can hold your hand". Stevie laughed "Well.. Im due in about six months, so I'd book off April if I was you" she giggled. Smithy ran his hand down her back as he pulled his chair close to hers "I'm not missing any of it this time round" he grinned placing a kiss to her lips.

Falling through the door, Stevie was not impressed with Smithy after inviting Callum, Mickey and Nate back to their house for drinks and she would make him pay in the morning when he was hung over. The three guests sunk onto the sofa as Smithy went to the kitchen before returning with beers, sitting on the arm of the chair where Stevie was relaxing. "You alright Moss?" he smiled down to her as she listened to the voices that filled the room. She smiled "Yeah Im just tierd, I could do with going to bed". Smithy nodded "Go up... I'll be up when they go" he gestured to the three drunk men who were now telling stories of their past relationships. Smithy lent down gently kissing her lips, letting his tounge slowly slip into her mouth, "Get a room" Callum chuckled, noticing the pair as their lips kept them joined togethers. Stevie pulled away, smiling to the men "I am going to bed guys... I'll see you tomorrow". She raised to her feet and moved towards the door, grinning back to Smithy, she wished he was coming with her but he could do with having a bit of fun.

Pulling herself up the stairs, she glanced into Liams empty room, she hated when he wasnt at home but it was probably a good thing he was staying at Ginas as the laughter and voices of the men came from into the bathroom she pulled on Smithys old t-shirt, running her hand over the tiny bump that was forming. She brushed her hair glancing in the mirror. Leaning down she splashed water to her face, returning to her full height she glanced at her reflection, she looked so worn out, it couldnt be good for the babies the amount of stress she had been under, the sooner Lynda had been found the better. Turning the light off she walked to her bedroom and pushed the door open, she ran her hand up the wall, untill finding the light switch before flicking it on, she glanced around the room as she light shone, raising her hand to her mouth she let out a scream she was surprised could come from such a small body at the horrific sight that awaited her...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review. :-) xx<strong>

**steviesmithy4ever: Hi, I do live in England, lol, I have a young daughter so Im awake at strange times of the day so thats why my updates go on either early in the morning or late at night while she is in bed. I will watch some Callum/Emma episodes on youtube and see if I get any insperation, to be honest Smithy is my favourite so my storys all focus around him (so he will be in there somewhere too). I have finished writing this story now I just gotta finish uploading but I am writing two other Smithy stories at the moment, so Im not starting anything new until I get at least one of them finished, but I will see what I can do. Im glad you have liked my storys and definatly keep reading Innocent until proven guilty cause Im really pleased with that and it will get a lot better now he is in prison. I hope you enjoy the end of this story too, it has got quite a few more chapters yet to be uploaded thats why Im updating daily lol. Thanks for reading my stories and Im really pleased you like my style. xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you again to becky-7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for your reviews of my last chapter and for all your great reviews so far, hope you like this chapter. Please R&R. Jodie :-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

The four men rushed up the stairs, where they found Stevie on the floor leaning against the banister at the top of the stairs. Smithy lent down to her "Whats the matter... Stevie?" he asked as the tears poured down her cheeks, she in return just pointed to the couples bedroom. Raising to his feet and glancing to the three men, he moved towards the bedroom. As he walked through the door he stepped straight back out again. "Nate can you call Meadows..." he looked to the young PC "Tell him we need him here now". Smithy returned to where Stevie sat on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest, running his hand through her hair "It'll be ok... I wont let anyone hurt you Moss" he kissed the top of her head, before signialing Mickey and Callum to look in the room. "Oh god... what the hell is that..." Callum asked pointing to the large blood splatted animal on the bed. "Its a pig... its been gutted" Smithys voice startled the two men as he appeared behind them. He glanced at the walls the normally white paint now splatted red, their clothes ripped and chucked around, photos smashed from the walls, the room looked like something from a horror film. Mickey smiled to him "Where is Stevie?" he asked. "She has gone downstairs... can you check on her?" Smithy returned his smile as Mickey left the room. Callum looked to him "You alright Smithy?" he asked as he moved back towards the door. Smithy glanced back to the room "What do you reckon... this is my home Callum, all I want is to protect my family..." the men walked down the stairs and Smithy gestured to the kitchen where Stevie sat with Mickey, he returned his eyes to Callum "Lynda wont give up...". The officers came and began searching for any clue of what had happened. Smithy and Stevie already knew.. Lynda wanted Stevie out of the way and Smithy for herself and she wouldnt give up untill she got it.

"Do you want another coffee?" Stevie glared up from her desk at Grace, she had been asked the same question about twenty times since arriving at the station. "No... I dont want another bloody drink I want to know what is being done... how that woman got into my home..." Grace smiled "I know your stressed Stevie but..." Stevie shook her head "And how do you know, did somebody leave a dead pig in your bed". Grace glanced to the ground "No I didnt think so". Grace couldnt of been happier when the door swung open and Smithy appered "Right.. I have spoke to Gina, Liam is fine... he is asleep". Stevie nodded and held her arms out for Smithy to move into, Grace took this as a sign to leave the couple alone. Smithy stayed for several minutes clinging to his wife, he never wanted to let her out his sight again, but he honestly thought the safest place for her would be a million miles away from him. "Listen to me Moss.. I want you to take Liam and go..." he pulled back, smiling at her "I want you to be safe..." Stevie shook her head "Im going no where... Im not running away, this is my home, my job, it is my life Smithy, I cant run away". Smithy placed his hands to her face "I love you Stevie... I need to know you are safe". Stevie smiled "I need to be with you... she has already put us through so much.. Im not leaving you now", Smithy wrapped his arms back around her pulling her close. The door swung open and Smithy returned to his feet, smiling to where Jack and Callum now stood. "Can we have a word?" Jack smiled.

The four enterted Jacks office where he sat in his seat, Stevie sat oppisite him, Smithy standing with a protective arm wrapped around her shoulder. Callum pushed the door shut before leaning against it. "Do you know what this is?" Jack asked placing an evidence bag on the table with a small black device inside. Stevie and Smithy both shook there heads. Jack nodded "Well... its a new design of DVR spy camera..." he paused watching as Smithy lifted the bag from the table. "Where was it?" he asked. Jack looked to Callum as he stepped foward and began speaking "That..." he pointed to it "Was one of four found in your bedroom, Eddie has found over sixty in your house". Stevie stood up from her chair "Your saying she has been watching us.. every move we make.." she glanced to Smithy "She has watched everything that has happened between us". Jack nodded "It would appear so... has she ever been in your house?" he replied. Stevie shook her head "No never". Smithy glanced to Stevie knowing that what he was about to say could ruin his marrige but it may be important, "She came round when you were out once" Stevie glared at him "When... What for?" she shouted. Smithy smiled to her "That night when you went out with her, Jo and a few others, she just turned up". Stevie glared at him "Did anything happen?" she forced a smile to her face to stop the tears forming being shown. "No... she tried it on, I knocked her back, I promise you Stevie". Jack stood from his chair "Would she have been able to put the cameras up then?" he asked. Smithy shook her head "No she was only there for ten minutes, she was never out of my sight". Smithy moved foward "I dont get this... she has set our house up like big brother, been watching us for god knows how long.. she has a serious problem". Callum sighed "We think you should go into protection, we dont know how dangerou..." Stevie cut in "I am not running away... Im not gunna hide". Smithy smiled to her "Its not running away Stevie..." She shook her head "No.. Im not going into protection". Jack smiled to the couple "You cant go home... its a crime scene". Smithy nodded "We will go to a b and b for a few days... Liam can stay with Gina he will be safer there". Stevie smiled "Do you have any idea where this woman is?" Jack shook his head "Im sorry... we will find her". Stevie nodded moving to the door "yeah... lets just hope she doesnt find us first" she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again, please review and please read the latest update on my other story and review thank you so much. Jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you becky-7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

"Stevie... are you awake?" he rolled onto his side glancing at where his wife layed, he could just make out her body as she shifted to face him. "Im sorry.. I should of told you she had come over, we were only just getting back on track I didnt want to mess things up again", he paused hoping for some form of response from her, but he was still greeted by silence "I love you Moss" he sighed, reaching out to find her face and running his hand over her cheek, "If you dont believe anything else I say to you... believe that I love you, I always will". She placed her hand to his, slipping her fingers inbetween his "I love you too Smithy, she is not going to come between us". she moved close into his body so he could wrap his arms round her body, "It makes me feel sick..." she paused, he heard her gulp back her tears "She has been watching us, getting dressed, having showers, eating sleeping and even looking after Liam" she forced a smile onto his face, he couldnt see it but he knew her well enough to know it was there "She has even seen us having sex... this is a nightmare Smithy". He pulled her tight into his body "I know darling... but we are safe now, she cant get to us here... there are no cameras here".

As Neil walked into CID he noticed Stevie sat at her desk, he walked over and lent against her desk "DS Moss, what are you doing here?" he smiled. Stevie glanced up, she looked so tierd, dark circles forming on her pale skin under her eyes. "Well I do work here Gov" she smiled. Neil nodded "Yes but you were told to take time off". She ran her hand through her hair "I need to be here... Gina has taken Liam away for a few days. Smithy has come in he said he had to much to do to take any time off... I dont want to be on my own". Neil smiled, placing a hand to her shoulder "Ok.. you stay in the office, you dont go anywhere." Stevie nodded, "Yes Gov". Stevie had been at her desk, finishing paperwork that had been there months, smiling to everyone who passed, not really talking to anyone. "DS Moss" She answered the ringing phone on the desk. "Serge its PC Ryder, Im in front office, a letter has been droped off for you". Stevie glanced around before raising to her feet "Ok Im on my way down now" she returned the phone and made her way to the door.

She placed the envelope down infront of her in the canteen, running her fingers over the edges, it was probably nothing but with everything that was going on she was afraid to open it. "You alright?" Terry plonked down on the seat next to her placing a coffee infront of her. Stevie smiled, she didnt know if she was ok or not, she didnt know how she felt. "Whats that?" he pointed to the envelope on the table. Stevie shook her head "I dont know... I havent opened it" Terry picked it up "Where'd it come from?" Stevie smiled "Someone left it in the front office for me". He smiled to her, taking a sip from his own drink he placed the empty cup back on to the table "Do you want me to open it?" he smiled. Stevie looked to him, he was a true friend, Stevie nodded slowly "Yeah can you open it". As he ripped the envelope open, Terry smiled at her before glancing inside, "Its Photos Stevie..." he passed them to her. Stevie glanced through them, tears began to fall from her eyes. "There of me and Smithy..." she spread them out on the table, she pointed to a photo in the middle "That is where we went on holiday a few weeks back" moving her finger accross to another of the previous night "That is outside our house last night". She ran her hand over the final image "That is the B&B we stayed at last night". Terry picked the photos up "I'll take them to the DI we need to cheek the CCTV for your room last night, and for the station when this was dropped off". Stevie smiled as he stood up from his seat.

Walking into CID, Stevie moved to her desk "Can I have a word Stevie?" Neil called from his office door. Stevie walked in,  
>she smiled to where Terry was leaning against the desk, before moving to the empty seat. "These photos..." Neil gestured to them, they were now in an evidence bag. "They were dropped off by a corrier, mickey is tracing the company now..." The loud knock on the door made Stevie jump but she was pleased to see Smithy as the door swung open, he walked straight to her and pulled her up into his arms. Smithy kept his arm wrapped round her shoulder as they parted, he placed an evidence bag down onto the desk, inside was another three photos. Stevie moved to get a better look, the first one she glanced at was of her and Smithy sat on their sofa together, the second was them in the kitchen and the third in their bedroom. Stevie smiled to Smithy "Were they sent to you?" Smithy nodded, placing another bag onto the desk this only contained one photo, Stevie raised her hand to her mouth, it was of the pig she had found in her bed. Stevie looked to him "She sent you this?" Smithy opened his mouth but Neil spoke first "We want you to go into protection..." he paused, turning the bag over so the words written on the back of the photo was visable. "She has made a threat... we think it is against you..." Neil began "You arent safe Stevie you have to go into protection". Stevie shook her head "No... Im not running away". Smithy picked the photo up, pushing the writing towards Stevie "Look at this Stevie... she is going to kill you, you have to go". Stevie glanced at the small written words, it was Lyndas handwriting, she had worked with her long enough to know. the words made her feel sick <em>SHES NEXT<em>. Stevie knew this ment her just as much as everyone else in the room. "Im not running away Smithy..." he threw the photo back down on the desk "Its not running away Stevie... this is your life, what are you going to do.. wait for her to kill you, think of the babies." he smiled placing his free hand to the slight bump on her stomack. Stevie smiled "I am thinking of them, I cant just run away, who knows how long Id be gone for Smithy" she paused, placing her hand on top of his on her bump "Im going no where... I am not letting her drive me away... I want to be here with my friends... with you". The three men glanced between themselves as Smithy pulled her into his arms "Stevie... I'll do everything I can to protect you... you know that, but the woman is a psyco". Stevie smiled "I know... but Im not leaving". Smithy knew her well enough to know there was no point in arguing, she was stubborn and she had made her mind up, she was a fighter and she wanted to stay and fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 for your reviews of the last chapter. hope you enjoy this one please review. thanks Jodie :-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

Stevie and Smithy sat together in his office, she was sat on his lap his arms wrapped round her, he never wanted to let her out of his sight. He blamed himself for everything that had happened with Lynda if it wasnt for him, none of this would be happening. They sat in silence, neither knowing the right thing to say. Callum appeared in the open doorway and knocked slightly on the door. Smithy glanced to him letting out an awkward smile. "Gov... I have found something you might want to see..." he placed the folder from his hands onto the desk, before sitting down oppisite the couple. Smithy glanced through the first few pages "Who is Lynda sammuals?" he glanced up from the papers. Callum sighed "It would appear Lynda Hedges and Lynda Sammuals are the same person." he stated. Stevie began reading through the file as Smithy turned the pages, horror appered on her face. "How did she get into the job Callum..." she paused reading a few more sentences "It says she has paranoid schizophreina". Smithy glanced up to Callum "How did she manage to keep this all from everyone?" he asked. Callum smiled "I have spoke to the psyciatrist who filed this report... Lynda disapearred a few years ago, she had stalked a man in devon she has a condition known as Intamcy seekers... she believes you and her are soul mates... that your meant to be together and that Stevie has a hold over you". Smithy kissed the top of his wifes head as she continued to read the file. He returned his eyes to Callum "So does she hold a real threat towards us?" he asked. Callum ran his hand through his hair "It would be very unusual for somebody who suffers from this to hurt the person there affection is aimed at..." he paused as Stevie glanced up from the file "She does pose a real threat to you though Stevie..." he smiled. Stevie nodded "Tell me something I dont know... she has already tried to kill me" she grinned slightly, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Stevie... I dont think you understand... she isnt going to give up untill she has what she wants". Stevie knew where this conversation was heading. Smithy ran his hand through her hair "I think you should go into prot..." she cut in "NO..." she stood from his lap "Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me..." she shouted. "Im trying to protect you". Stevie moved to the door "Im not going anywhere... so you can all stop trying to force me" she shouted, slamming the door behind herself.

"Mummy misses you too baby..." Stevie smiled down the phone "You can come home soon.. I promise" she paused as Mickey plonked down oppisite her in the canteen. "I'll ring later to say good night... thanks Gina.. Bye". She hung up the phone. "How is he?" Mickey smiled. Stevie placed her phone to the table "Not great, he doesnt understand". Mickey nodded "Listen... I know its not my place... but Smithy is really worried, you need to stick together". Stevie laughed "Thats what I want to do... its him trying to get rid of me..." Mickey shook his head "No he is trying to do the right thing by you". Stevie smiled she knew deep down that she would be safer in protection but she didnt want to give up. Her phone rang and she glanced at the screen, before glancing back to Mickey. His worried expression said it all "What... who is it?" Stevie turned the screen to face him "Lynda... what shall I do..." she glanced back to the phone. Mickey smiled "Answer it... keep her talking I'll get the trace". Lyndas phone had been out of action since she had disappeared. "Hello..." she answered it. forcing a smile as she followed Mickey towards CID.

Smithy entered the briefing room and pulled a chair next to Stevie, he glanced around there many colleagues, before leaning into her ear "Im sorry Stevie... the last thing I want is to be apart.. I just want you to be safe". Stevie turned to him placing a kiss to his lips "I know... and I will be once this bitch is behind bars". Smithy nodded wrapping his arms round his wife. "Right... you all know the case" Neil glanced to the couple as he enterted the room. Walking to the white board, he pointed to the photo of Lynda, "Ok Lynda Sammuals... she has contacted DS Moss and wants to meet her to talk..." he glanced to Stevie before pointing to a map on the board. "Right the meet is set up for here.. I dont want anybody visible to her but you need to all stay close, DS Moss is in extreme danger.. our main focus is her safety but we need to detain the suspect as quickly as possible." he glanced around the room "You all know what you have been tasked to do, Sergeant Masters will be co-ordinating so please talk to her with any problems..." he walked towards the door "Good luck". He opened the door and the troops filed out. As Smithy approached the door a few steps behind Stevie, Neil pushed the door shut. "Right Smithy... I have spoke to the superintendant and he aggrees it would be best for you to remain in the station". Smithy shook his head "No Im going with Stevie". Neil smiled "Its not a request, its an order Inspector Smith". Smithy shook his head "No... if she is going out there to face this woman Im going to.." Stevie inturupted "Smithy... I will be fine... wait in the canteen, you can buy me a coffee when its all over". He wrapped his arm round her waist "No.. Stevie you cant do this alone". Stevie ran her hand up his chest before resting her hands on his face "I have to Smithy... its the only way to get her out of our lives for good". She placed a kiss to his lips, lingering a bit longer than she should considering her boss was watching. Smithy glanced as the door swung shut and Stevie and Neil left. The woman he loved was about to walk into the most dangerous situation of her life and he wouldnt even be there to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to upload the next chapter now as well as there is still six more to go, so please read and review that too. Thanks :-) xx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far. hope you enjoy. please review. :-) xx (Italics writing is a flashback)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty One<span>

_"Stop it..." she grinned, pulling herself out of Smithys grip as he tickled her back to the ground. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips down onto hers. As his mouth moved gently down onto her neck she couldnt help the grin that crept over her face. He pulled away staring deep into her eyes "I really like you Moss" his words drifting in the air, she pulled him back into another embrace running her hands down his back as his hands wandered over her body. She had never wanted anyone as much as she did him. She had never felt this way before. He really was her prince charming, she had finaly found a man who would treat her right, who actually listened when she spoke. Who understood how her mind worked which was hard as she didnt really understand herself. There first night together had been bliss, neither of them had wanted it to end. but here they were nearly three years later, they were still in love but destined for their relationship to fail. There first night was just a distant memory now, a time they both kept tucked away in there minds._

Standing in the large park, Stevie felt very exposed, like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, she could feel the many eyes of her colleagues watching her, even though none of them actualy visable. Lynda would be here in a few minutes and to say she was nervous was an understatment. Stevie placed a hand to her small bump. She was afraid, more afraid than she had ever been in her life. She closed her eyes thinking back to her first real date with Smithy, he had taken her to a posh resturant, they had eaten nice food and drunk fine wine, but all she had wanted was to be curled up in his arms, and right now thats the only place she wanted to be, with her husband and her son, the way her life was ment to be. She opened her eyes once again, there was still no sign of Lynda, she could feel her mind going into overdrive, something didnt feel right, Lynda should be here by now. She had hoped it would all be over by now. As the minutes ticked past Stevie played the last few months back in her head.. how her life had got into this mess, the last year had been hell... she could pass the blame onto everyone else, Jason Devlin, Gary Thompson and the most guilty one of all Lynda but as Stevie found herself standing in the park waiting for Lynda to strike, she found herself blaming only one person... One person had brought all this trouble into her life... one person had made all the wrong desisions... herself. She was the only one to blame.

Running his hands through his hair Smithy glanced down at his watch Stevie would be with Lynda right now, he was so worried,  
>he loved her so much, if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself, after all it was his fault. He had led Lynda on in the begining, he kissed her. He knew he was to blame so why was it Stevie who had ended up in danger, he would do anything to protect her, he would die for her. Glancing down at his watch again he sighed, he wanted to know she was ok, to tell her he loved her, that he always had and always would. He wanted to hold her tight in his arms, to kiss her lips, he would give anything to feel her lips on his, to feel her arms wrapped round him and to see her great big grin. A grin that used to be stretched accross her face every few minutes. A grin he hadnt seen in a while but he would pay all the money in the world to see it light up the room at this very moment. Glancing at his watch again only a few more minutes had passed, athough it felt like hours and his wife was still in danger and he knew who to blame... he could blame many people Jason Devlin, Gary Thompson or Lynda Sammuals but only one person he knew was responsible for all the danger Stevie had ever been placed in... Himself. He was the only one to blame.<p>

Smithy was becoming very impatient he had been waiting in the canteen for an hour and a half and still nobody had rung him, standing from the seat he walked over and got another coffee. Returning to his seat he placed the drink down infront of him,  
>Callum smiled as he approached him "Any news yet?" Smithy shook his head. Callum rested his hand to Smithys arm "She will be fine... she is in safe hands". Smithy again only nodded. Callum began his way back out of the canteen, glancing back to his friend. "Stevie are you ok..." he answered the phone. Stevie smiled "Yeah Im fine she didnt show up... Mel is just bringing me back now". Smithy knew this ment they were still in danger but he was relieved his wife was unharmed. He grinned "I'll get you that coffee then... see you soon Moss". As she hung up the phone Stevie turned to Mel "I really wish this was all over, I cant take much more". Mel concentraiting on the road ahead let out a slight smile "Inspector Smith will look after you serge". Stevie glanced back to her phone, they were only ten minutes away and she would be back in Smithys arms. "Serge..." Mel sounded worried, her voice shakey as she glanced again in the mirror. Stevie looked back to see the car racing up behind them. "I think that car is following us... its going really fast" Mel glanced again in the mirror. Stevie smiled to her "Ok just try and stay calm and concentrate on your driving... its probably nothing but Im gunna ring Manson" she replied. "DI Manson..." he answered his phone. "Gov its Stevie... I think we are being followed..." Stevie glanced behind her once again as the car smashed into the back of them causing Mel to swerve accross the road. "Ok... where are you?" he shouted down the phone. Mel swerved into a parked van as the car behind pulled round and into the side of them. "Stevie... Stevie... answer me..." Neil shouted into the phone, but no reply came.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review. I have also updated my other story so please read that too. Thank you :-) Jodie xxxx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Right next chapter up quicker than I planned but I wanna try and finish getting this uploaded before christmas, so i can concentrate on my other stories and there arent many chapters left for my to upload to this one now. Thank you once again to my three great reviewers steviesmithy4ever, hollielove7170 and becky-7654 its your comments that have kept me writing. please R&R :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Two<span>

Stevie opened her eyes, the throbing pain in her head taking her breath away. She glanced around the last thing she could remember was driving in the car with Mel, now she was in a dark dingey room, she could just make out a small figure in the corner. Trying to push herself to her feat she felt her hands clasped together behind her, keeping her chained to the small radiator. "Hello... who is there?" she asked, feeling pain run through her neck, she let out a sigh. "Please..." she watched as the figure moved, coming close and bending down infront of her. "Please what Serge...?" Lynda knelt down infront of her. "What do you want... Smithy?" she barked at her, pulling Stevies hair back so her head hit the wall. Stevie looked at the woman infront of her, knowing that she was now at her mercy, there was nothing she could do... this was her fate. "Please... Lynda.. please just let me go..." she begged. Lynda smirked clasping her hand around Stevies neck she forced her back once again. "He was my man... I love him" Lynda shouted. Stevie shook her head "No.. you need to let me help you.. you need to get over this, I'll help you". Lynda let out a laugh, it made Stevie feel so uneasy, "Help... how are you gunna help me... after what I have done they would throw away the key". Stevie smiled "No... no..." Lynda cut in "Yes... I would be locked up... and its all your fault, why wouldnt you let me have him" Stevie let out a weap "He is my husband". Stevies cheek burnt as Lyndas hand slapped accross her face "NO... HE IS MINE". Stevie glanced around the room, wanting to releive the tension, change the subject. "Where is Mel?" she asked, her concern suddenley growing for the missing PC. Lynda shook her head "I left her in the car..." Stevie glanced to her eyes "Was she ok?". Lynda rasied to her feet turning her back to Stevie "I dont know... I didnt check". Stevie glanced to the ground "She could be dead". Lynda moved in close too her "I didnt mean to hurt her... I didnt want this to happen, I just wanted Smithy and you took him away from me". She pulled a long piece of material from her pocket wrapping it round Stevies eyes, Stevie let out a low whimpear "Please Lynda". Stevie felt a sharp blow to her face as Lyndas hand slapped the side of her face again.

Bursting through CID doors, Smithy didnt knock before opening the door and marching straight into Neils office. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted, glancing between the three ocupants of the room, Neil sat in his chair, Jack in the one oppisite and Jo leaning against the far wall. "We dont know Smithy... we found PC Ryders car, it had been in an accident". Neil stood from the chair moving towards Smithy "Mel is in a critical condition and we dont no where stevie is" he continued. Pushing Neil against the wall he shouted "You were ment to be looking after her... you promised me she would be safe". He felt Jacks hands pulling him away "She is my wife... you used her like a bit of bait... all you care about is your result". Neil moved towards him "Thats not true Smithy... I do care, I was doing my job..." Smithy pulled away walking back towards Neil "So you would of done the same if it was Grace... put her in danger to do your job?" Neil glanced to the ground. "No I didnt think so" he turned round to face Jack "If Lynda hurts her, it is on your head... all of you" he shouted as the three all looked anywhere but at him. "You knew how much danger she was in... how could you let this happen?". Jack moved close to him "I promise you we are doing everything we can to find her...". Smithy cut in "If Lynda hurts her, I will never forgive you... any of you". he turned back to the door, glaring at Neil one last time before walking through it and slamming it behind himself. Smithy stood outside CID, he couldnt believe his wife had been put in so much danger and all he was being giving was empty promises.

The day and night dragged past and Stevie still hadnt been found, everyone was doing all they could, except for Smithy who had been ordered to wait for news. "Callum..." Smithy stood from his desk and raced to his office door. Callum stoped and walked back towards his Inspector. "How is Mel?" he asked, knowing that the sergeant had just returned from the hospital. Callum ran his hands through his hair closing his eyes trying to think of Mels smiling face "Its not looking good, she is critical they dont know if she will...". Smithy placed his hand over his eyes, "Poor Mel she must of been petrified" he glanced to the ground "How are you holding up?" he smiled to Callum, he knew how fond he had become of the young PC. "Im ok.. her family are at the hospital". Smithy nodded before making his way back into his office. Callums voice behind him startled him, he had expected the sergeant to have entered his own office. "How are you Gov?" Smithy turned back to face him. "I... I need to know Stevie is ok Callum, I cant just sit her and wait for bad news... they wont let me help... I just want to doing something". Callum smiled "Maybe its for the best you not being involved.." Smithy banged his fists onto the desk "How is it for the best SHE IS MY WIFE STONE" he shouted. Callum nodded, he understood, he knew how protective Smithy was of Stevie, he could understand how hard he must be finding it, moving towards the door he glanced back to the inspector "And when were you ever one to stick to the rules Smithy..." he paused pulling the door open " Come on... Lets find your wife".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please Review. Jodie :-) xxxx<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you hollielove7170, steviesmithy4ever and becky7654 for your reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Three<span>

Callum smiled as he walked into the small room, he knew what Roder and Nate had been tasked to do, plonking down beside them he glanced at the small screen. "How is the CCTV going?" he asked gesturing to the CCTV image on the screen. The two PCs looked to each other. "What?" Callum asked sensing the tension. "Serge... we have been told not to tell you..." Rodger began before Nate cut in "Its a restricted case... we have been told not to discuss it with anyone". Callum glanced between the two men, "I just want to know how the investigation is going... It is the Inspector they dont want finding out". Rodger and Nate glanced at each other again. Nate pointed to the screen "Lynda left the Newton road here, we havnt had any sightings since, but we still have lots of tapes to go through". Callum nodded rising to his feet, he glanced between the two men. "Any updates you ring me first" he smiled making his way to the door. Rodger stood up "Serge.. I dont think..." he began. "That is an order PC Valentine". Rodger nodded "Yes Serge". Callum closed the door behind himself and headed back outside to where he had left Smithy waiting in the car "Right... Lyndas car left Newton road by the petrol station.. I think we should start there" Smithy nodded "Yeah.. ok" he smiled weakly to Callum as the car started up "I just want to find Stevie" Callum nodded as he drove from the station.

"Please... Please Lynda I need a drink..." she whispeared not sure if anyone could even hear her. She felt the hand push her head back to the wall. "Open your mouth" Lyndas voice spat. "What are you giving me... please take the blindfold off" Stevie begged. Lynda moved close, her mouth just inches from Stevie "If you are thirsty then drink" she shouted. Stevie gulped back the liquid which she soon realised to be water. As Lynda moved away Stevie fidgeted "SIT STILL" Lynda shouted. Stevie smiled slightly "Lynda I need to stretch my legs... please.. thank of my babies, You know I am pregnant" she smiled hoping her reasoning would help, instead it had the oppisite effect as Lynda pushed her head back. "You tricked him... its ment to be me having his baby". Stevie sighed she knew that arguing would just make matters worse "OK... Ok Lynda". Lynda pulled the blindfold from her eyes, Stevie blinked as the now bright room shone into her eyes. Glaring at her "He doesnt love you" Lynda smirked "He kissed me... the day you found out you were pregnant". Stevie glanced to the ground. "He should be with me". Stevie kept her eyes trained to the ground not wanting to anger her any futher. She picked up her phone and smiled "You can ring him... tell him to come here..." Lynda smiled. "I need to talk to him... convince him". Stevie shook her head "Are you gunna hurt him?" she asked. "No... I love him" Lynda dialled the number before pushing the phone to Stevie.

"Smithy... please.." she began down the phone. "Stevie... where are you... Stevie..." he shouted down in reply. "Smithy, I have wanted to talk to you for so long" Lynda grinned as she snatched the phone from Stevies ear. "Lynda please... just let her go..." Smithy begged. Callum pulled into a nearby layby and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Smithy grabbed his arm and shook his head to indercate for him not to ring it through. "Tell me where you are?" he begged. "No... you only want to know so you can find Stevie... you dont want me" she sighed down the phone. Smithy knew he had to say anything to get Stevie back, "We could never be together if you hurt Stevie... she is pregnant with my babies". Lynda glanced down at Stevie "Who do you want Smithy... me or Stevie?". Smithy shut his eyes, he knew which one of the two women was his soul mate, which one he wanted and needed. "You" he replied. Lynda grinned "TELL HER" she shouted "Tell her its over..." she forced the phone back at Stevie. "Smithy... please help me..." she begged. He remained silent, he knew the only chance he had of getting Stevie back was to break her heart. "Tell her... now" he heard Lyndas voice once again, alerting Smithy to the fact he was on loudspeaker "Stevie... can you hear me.." he let tears run down his cheeks. "We arent right for each other... I know that now.. please forgive me". Stevie knew Smithy well enough to know when he was lying but ducked her head to the ground, not letting out a reply. She knew he was lying but it was still the hardest thing she ever had to hear. "Lynda.." his voice echoed round the room "Tell me where you are... please..." he begged.

Back at the station Jack walked towards Rodger as he sat in the canteen "PC Valentine.. how is the CCTV going?", Rodger stood from his seat "Im just on my way back now Sir no more developments yet". Jack nodded turning back towards the door with him,  
>"Ok you find anything take it straight to DI Manson". Rodger sighed glancing to his superior "Sir... I dont know if I should tell you this but we have been giving different orders". Jack turned to him "From who?" he barked. Rodger smiled "Sergeant Stone... he told us to take everything to him first". Rodger knew he was betraying his colleague but he also knew how hot headed Callum was and he had no doubt that where ever the Sergeant had dissapeared too the Inspector was with him and he knew Smithy was not the calmest of people either, espacially when it came to Stevie, Smithy would stop at nothing to protect her everyone in the station knew that, it was a dangerous situation, he was genuinly worried for them. "Does he know where we are at with the investigation?" Jack asked. Rodger nodded "Yes sir.. I think so" Jack glanced around before back to Rodger "Right you keep this information to your self... all updates go directly to Manson, no exceptions, leave Stone and Smithy to me" he shouted as he walked off in direction of the two mens offices, Rodger knew the two officers were in trouble but they'd be in a lot more after his next sentence . "Sir.."Rodger called, Jack turned back to him "They have both left the station... nobody has seen them for about an hour..". Jack walked back to the PC "Jesus what are they playing at?... right get on with the CCTV PC Valentine.. I will track them down and if they have done anything stupid.. they will both be looking for new jobs".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review :-) xxx<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you hollielove7170 for your review of my last chapter. hope you enjoy this one :-) please R&R xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Four<span>

"Its Meadows..." Smithy aimed his phone at Callum. Callum nodded "You are gunna have to answer it Smithy... tell him where we are going". Smithy shook his head "No he will call me off". Smithy answered the call before pushing the phone to his ear, "Sir... any developments.." he sighed. Meadows voice was loud enough to even startle Callum. "You tell me Inspector Smith, it is you out on the wild goose chase." he shouted. Smithy glanced to Callum "Sir we are..." he began "NO.. Smithy you and Stone get back to the station now or your both be out of a job". Smithy glanced to the building site infront of them. "I cant do that Sir.. sack me... I know where Stevie is, Im not just gunna leave her". Jack ran his hand through his hair "Where... what is you location?". Smithy shook his head "If you come she is going to kill Stevie.. I cant Sir.. I cant take that risk". Jack sounded furious "Tell me your location Inspector Smith... that is an order". Smithy sighed "I cant Sir... Jack I know I have done wrong but she is my wife... I need you to know Stone had nothing to do with this, I forced him, dont take my actions out on him" he smiled to Callum, knowing it was unfair of the sergeant to lose his job for helping him before hanging up the phone and glancing at the mass of buildings infront of them. "Which one are they in Smithy?" Callum sighed. "I dont know Callum... we just gunna have to look".

Storming into Neils office Jack slammed the door behind himself, glancing to Grace who as usual was in her bosses office "DC Dasari I need a trace put onto Inspector Smiths phone.." he barked. Grace rose from her seat "Yes Sir" she smiled before walking from the room. "Whats going on?" Neil smiled. Jack pushed the door shut "Smithy and Stone know where Stevie is, they have gone to get her... we dont know how unstable Lynda is... she could kill all three of them". Neil glanced to the floor, "Sir... Inspector Smith is doing the right thing by his family... we should have let him work on the case, he should of been doing something" Jack glared at him "He has put himself and Sergeant Stone in danger..." Neil looked to Jack "Come on... you know Stone, trouble has a habit of finding him, I wouldnt put it past him being behind it" he paused glancing out to Grace knowing if she was in danger he would want to be involved not pushed aside like they had done to Smithy. "Im not condoning what Smithy has done Sir... but look at it from his point of view... this is his wife, she is pregnant, it was obvious he'd do anything to protect her, you couldnt expect him to sit and do nothing". Jack nodded "I know this has been hard on him but he should of remained proffesional.. I ordered him to back off". Neil stared at Jack "If you were in his postion would you wait?" he asked glancing out to Grace once again "I cant say that I would Sir" he answered his own question.

Smithy and Callum climbed from the car "Smithy we need to stick together..." Callum called as he made his way into the first building. Smithy turned to him once inside "Check that way.. call me if you find anything" Smithy walked off in the oppisite direction "Gov... I really think we should..." he trailed off knowing Smithy could no longer hear him. Bending through the long dark corridors Callum glanced in every room as he passed, the rooms were dingey, mould draped up the walls, rats running round as he opened each door the work had stopped many years ago, he had heard it was due to a lack of funds, he crept up a twirling set of stairs, he wondered what was waiting for him when he opened the door at the top, he hoped Stevie. He hated to think of Stevie trapped here, she would be so afraid. Callum walked into the small room at the end of the long corridor the stairs had led him too, he knew it was safe to say he was lost, he pulled out his phone and dialled the number. "Smithy... where are you I'm lost..." callum sighed down the phone. "I... I dunno Callum, this place is like a bloody maze" Smithy paused glancing around the room he had ended up in, "What floor are you on Callum? I'll come and look for you" Smithy made his way back towards the door. "I'm on the sec..." Callums voice cut out. Smithy pulled the phone from his ear and glanced at the screen, putting the phone back to his ear he sighed "Callum... are you there mate?..." he paused pushing a door open making his way down another corridor. "Stone... what are you playing at?" he sighed. "I told you to come alone" Lyndas voice whispeared down the phone. "Lynda I was already with him... I swear it is just us two" he ran his hand through his hair. "Where is Callum?" he asked. Lynda glanced down to Callums lifeless body on the floor. "He is out of it... forget Stone... we need to talk". Smithy sighed "Where is Stevie?". Lynda turned back to the CCTV screen, she had the whole building covered there was no escaping, staring up to where Smithy stood, she grinned, he was all hers now, they would be together like they are ment to be. "I'll come and get you" she smiled, she was so excited to see him. "Lynda I want to know Stevie and Stone are safe first?" Smithy sighed. "You have to promise me that?" Lynda glanced back down to Callum, where he remained still on the floor, walking into the next room she walked to where Stevie was sat on the floor, her hands still pulled behind her back, the blindfold still covering her eyes, placing the phone to her ear she pulled her blindfold off, "Tell him your safe" she barked at her. Stevie let out a wheap "Smithy whe..." Lynda snatched the phone from Stevies ear, "There you know she is alive ... Stay where you are.. Im on my way Smithy".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please Review. Jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, please R&R . Im hoping to have the end of this story uploaded in the next couple of days, there arent many more chapters to go now. Thanks again Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Five<span>

"Im so pleased to see you" she grinned wrapping her arms round his shoulders. Smithy pulled away slightly staring at the tall woman infront of him. "Lets get out of here..." she smiled. "No Lynda... I need to see Stevie before I leave" he smiled. She glared at him "Why... we need to go..." she shouted. Smithy shook his head "Im going no where untill I have made sure Stevie and Stone are ok.." Lynda sighed "I thought you had come to see me". Smithy smiled, he hadnt realised untill this moment just how delusional Lynda really was, "Yes I have, but Stevie is pregnant, I need to make sure she is ok... you have to let her go please...". Lynda moved towards the door and pulled it open for Smithy to walk through. He followed her down the long bendy corridors before arriving outside a small room, "In there..." Lynda gestured as Smithy pulled the door. Noticing Callum on the floor he rushed to his side, "What did you do to him?" he shouted turning to Lynda. "Im sorry I panicked... I hit him with that" she gestured to the large block of concrete on the floor". He checked for a pulse before rolling him into the recovery postion, "He needs an ambulance... he is gunna die..." he glared up at her. "Call an ambulance Lynda.. please". He stood up and moved towards Lynda, "You let him die... we will never be together" he smiled as she pulled her phone out, "Ok I'll call but we leave now..." Smithy nodded "Ok but I need to say goodbye to Stevie...". Lynda gestured to a door in the far corner of the room. Smithy walked over and pushed it open, glancing to Stevies frail body sat on the floor he rushed to her side. Pulling her blindfold from her face, her eyes lit up when she saw him. He ran his hands over her face before pulling at the rope that was binding her hands together. Glancing to the door he wondered where Lynda had gone before leaning into Stevie he placed a slight kiss to her lips "I love you Moss... your safe now". Lynda glared up at the CCTV screen, obviously Smithy did not know she was watching as he untied Stevie and helped her to her feet.

"Sir..." grace followed Jack into his office. "Good news I hope DC Dasari" she pushed the door shut behind them. "Yes Sir.. I have a location for the trace on Smithys phone... it is placed on an abondonded building site on the Cole Lane Estate". Jack nodded "Ok... get DI Manson to get a team down there now". Jack relaxed into his seat all he had to do now was pray all his officers made it out alive and Lynda will be behind bars. "Right... listen up.." Jo shouted round her team. "Inspector Smith is believed to be at this location" she pointed to a map stuck on the white van. "Our priority is to get him, DS Moss and Sergeant Stone out alive but we need to get Lynda Sammuals behind bars... I dont want any heroics.." she paused the station had had enough heros for one day. "Ok you all no what you are doing.. Trojan and CO19 are on route, lets get going" she smiled to the troops gesturing to the police vans behind them.

Moving through the door, Stevies hand shot to her mouth when her eyes set onto Callum laying in a pool of blood. "Is he dead Smithy?" she whispeared. Smithy shook his head "No... he needs to get to hospital though". Smithy stared around the room, he was starting to feel very alarmed "Lynda isnt here" he whispeared to his wife as she made her way to Callum. Placing a hand to his face she smiled weakly "Come on Callum... wake up". Smithy moved close to her, pulling her back up to her feet "Get out Stevie... phone for help". Stevie shook her head "I dont want to leave you...". Smithy ran his hand over her face "You have to darling... for Callum" he paused making his way to the door with her "Just be carefull... Lynda might be waiting for you" he pulled his asp from his belt and gave it to Stevie "I love you Moss" he whispeared placing a slight kiss to her lips. Smithy moved back over to Callums lifeless body and knelt down beside him, hearing the foot steps behind him. "Stevie just get out" he sighed before turning to face the person behind. "Lynda.. where have you been?" he asked noticing the tall blonde. She grinned "To get this..." she pulled the gun from her jacket pocket. Smithy stood up "You dont need that" he began before Lynda cut in "Did you tell her..." she gestured to the room where Stevie had sat. Smithy nodded "Yeah I finished it Lynda.." she smiled pointing the gun at him "LIAR" she shouted. Smithy shook his head "No.. Im telling you the truth". Lynda gestured to the small TV screen behind him "I saw you... you kissed her" she shouted. Smithy looked at the woman infront of him and something inside him snapped "If your gunna shot me then shot me..." he paused moving towards her "Look what you have done to him" he pointed to Callum "And PC Ryder is still in a critical condition... shot me, it will only get you a few extra years" Smithy laughed "You will already serve life for what you have done". Lynda pointed the gun at him "You said you would help me..." Smithy shook his head "I lied... Im done lying... I dont love you, I never will... Stevie is the only person I care about" he barked. "NO... you said you.." she began. "I LOVE HER... I'll never forgive what you have done to her." Smithy moved back towards Callum "You said we would be together" she claimed pointing the gun at him. "I dont want you... I never will.." he shouted back at her.

As Stevie ran round the corridors she could hear the sirens in the distance she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Once outside she took a deep breath taking in the fresh air. She smiled watching the police vans race towards her. "Stevie... are you hurt?" Neil asked as he jumped from his car. "No Im fine... Callum has been hurt... Smithy is with him on the second floor" her words were so quick the sentence just scrambled together. "Ok... Jo take Stevie to an ambulance" he gestured to the ambulances that had just sped towards them. "Gov... Im fine.. I want to wait for Smithy.." she began. Neil nodded "Wait in a car then" he pointed to his car. The officers all waited, about ten minutes passed before CO19 enterted the building. Stevie could feel her heart in her mouth, she wanted to know Smithy was safe, she couldnt take this. She climbed back out of the car and made her way to Neil. "Gov what is happening?" she asked. Neil smiled "I will let you know when I know Stevie" he replied indicating for her to go back to the car. Stevie turned to walk back as she did a shot was fired, folled by several more. Stevie glanced to Neil as the radios cracked to life "Urgent medical assistance required... your officer is down". She shook her head collapsing into Neils arms, Stevie sobbed "No... not Smithy please..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again please review :-) xxx<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you becky-7654, steviesmithy4ever and hollielove7170 for your reviews of the last few chapters. Hope you enjoy this one. (Italics are flashbacks) ****:-) xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Six<span>

Tears streamed down her face as she sat in the hospital waiting room, she couldnt quite believe what was happening, her life falling apart in front of her. She couldnt contain her emotions when Jack came and sat down next to her. "CO19 shot Lynda..." he paused glancing to her. "She shot Smithy". Stevie had been dragged from the scene after the shots were fired, it was all a bit of a blur, but she already knew Smithy had been shot, she could feel it. Jack placed her hand to her shoulder. "How did it happen?" she asked.

_"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN..." echoed around the room. Smithy stood infront of Lynda "Come on... its over Lynda, give yourself up" he shouted at her. "NO... you said we would be together" she pointed the gun at him "You love me... I know you do". Smithy shook his head "NO... I love Stevie... I always have and I always will, please put the gun down". Lynda gestured to Callums body still laying on the floor, "They are going to lock me up... you said so yourself" she cried "I dont want to go to prison". __Smithy shook his head "They will help you... you need help" he smiled. Lynda looked at the men with their guns pointed at her "They are going to shot me Smithy, its all your fault". Smithy shook his head "They wont shot you... put the gun down and I promise you they wont shot you". Lynda smiled at him, she looked so vunrable, dispite everything she had done something inside him just felt sorry for her. "Did you ever want me Smithy?" she cried. Smithy smiled "Things may of been different if I hadnt of been married... nobody could compete with my feelings for Stevie". Lynda nodded. She had no reply to his words, he didnt want her... he never had. Her heart was breaking. All she had wanted was to make him happy, the happiness she had never felt with anyone. "She didnt cheat on you... I lied" Lynda confessed. Smithy nodded "I know... I knew she wouldnt do that to me" Smithy gestured to Callum "He wouldnt either". He looked back up to Lynda "Please let them take him out... he is gunna die Lynda". She smiled down at the Sergeant before back to Smithy "No... Im done now... its over" she grinned at Smithy. "I love you... I always have" with that she raised the gun and pointed it too Smithys chest and pulled the trigger._

_Neils radio cracked to life "Urgent medical assistance required... your officer is down". Stevie shook her head collapsing into his arms, Stevie sobbed "No... not Smithy please..." he held her tight, calling to Grace "Get her in an ambulance... to the hospital". Neil watched as Grace dragged Stevie away before following Jo into the building. He glanced around the room where the three bodys lay on the ground. "You have a fatality..." the parimedic smiled to Neil. He shook his head, glancing between the three. The paramedic gestured to Lyndas body on the ground. "There was nothing we could do". Neil nodded "What about them two?" he asked moving towards where the two men. "Its too early to say for either.." the paramedic smiled to Neil "We need to get them too a hospital.. There is an air ambulance on its way, ETA three minutes.. can you make sure its clear" __Neil glanced to Jo and she left the room, glancing back down to his colleagues. He felt responsible, he should of done more, __supported Smithy. Then him and Callum might not be fighting for there lives. The minutes passed as Neil went back outside he needed to inform uniform that not only was Mel in hospital fighting for her life but now there Inspector and Sergeant are both in a critical condition too. The team didnt take it well, but then he expected nothing less. He watched as Callums large body was loaded into an ambulance and Smithy into the helicopter that had arrived. "Its not your fault Gov..." Jos voice crept up behind him "Why does it feel like I pulled the trigger then.." he smiled to Jo. She glanced to the ground "Its not your fault... Callum and Smithy are responsible for there on actions, they knew the risks when they went in there..." she paused glancing to the ambulance, "I spoke to the paramdic" she gestured to a tall lady closing the door to Callums ambulance "She said Callum should be ok". Neil smiled to her "And Smithy?". Jo glanced to the ground "Its not looking good... they have resusitated him twice already" she watched as the helicopter took off "But you know Smithy, he is a fighter, he wont give up"_  
><em>Neil smiled "Yeah I guess... can you finish off here Im gunna get to the hospital". Neil ran his hand through his hair before walking to his car.<em>

Stevie sat in the waiting room, Jack was talking but she wasnt really listening. Three people she cared about were laying in hospital beds, no one knew if they would survive. She just wanted to turn back time, to be wrapped up in Smithys arms. To hear him tell her he loved her, to be able to tell him she loved him. She wanted to see Mels smiling face, she was always so happy, she reminded Stevie a lot of herself, the life and soul of the party. And Callum, he wasnt the nicest person in the world but she trusted him.. he had come to that building with Smithy in search of her, he was in hospital because of her, the same as Mel and Smithy... she was responsible for all three of them. Mickey pushed the door open and Stevie glanced up the second she caught site of the young DC she knew something was wrong, tears streamed from his eyes as he sat down oppisite her, she tried to force a smile onto her face. "What has happened Mickey?" she paused watching as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He glanced to the ground running his hand through his hair, he looked to Jack before returning his gaze to Stevie. "I have some bad news".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks once again for your reviews and for the reviews of my other story too xxx :-) <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reading, there is only one more chapter after this one.. so thank you so much to becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever for all your review. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R&R thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Seven<span>

Stevie sat clinging onto his hands. She couldnt quite believe what was happening, her life was falling apart. She had never needed Smithy more.. she needed to hear his voice, see his smile, feel his touch. As the door swung open she glanced up to Jo, "How are you holding up?" she smiled. Stevie shook her head "I dont know... none of this feels real, you know... it feels like a dream." Stevie glanced at Smithy before back to her colleague "How has uniform taken the news about Mel?" Jo let out a sob "They are devestated... she was a popular person". Stevie nodded she didnt know what else to say. "Callum has regained consiousness, he is going to be fine" Jo continued. Stevie smiled "Well I suposose that is something". Jo smiled "How is he doing?" she gestured to Smithy. Stevie stared at her husband "They wont say..." she paused rising from the chair and moving towards Jo "I cant do this without him... I need him to be ok". Jo pulled her friend into her arms "Just stay positive Stevie.. we are all hear for you". The hours ticked by and Stevie remained at his side she couldnt bear to pull herself away. "Serge..." Stevie glanced to the voice at the door, "Can I come in?" Stevie nodded "Of corse... sit down Nate" she smiled. He pulled a seat next to her before plonking down, "How are you?" she smiled weakly. Nate nodded "Im ok... It was a shock, Sergeant Masters sent me home... me and Mel we... we were close". Stevie placed her hand to where Nates rested in his lap. "I cant just sit at home... I didnt know where else to go" he continued. Stevie nodded "Have you been to see Callum?" she asked, deciding it best to change the subject. Nate nodded "He is ok... you know him he wont let anyone know he is upset". Stevie smiled glancing back to her husband. "Will he be ok?" Nate gestured to Smithy. Stevie let out a whimpear "He is hanging on... he will make it.." she smiled to Nate "He has got to". Nate tightened his hand round Stevies "Yeah he will be fine..." he smiled. "Why dont you grab a coffee or something Serge.. you have been here hours" Nate smiled at her "I wont leave him" he continued. Stevie stood from her seat "I might just ring and check on Liam" she lent over placing a kiss to Smithys cheek, "I'll be back soon darling". She smiled to Nate before leaving the room.

"Gov..." Nate moved into the chair Stevie had just vacated. "I dunno if you can hear me..." he paused a slight grin creeping over his face, "I guess this would be a good time to tell you what a wanker you can be.." he glanced to the ground. "None of this seems real, Mel is gone... you like this" he stood from the seat staring down at Smithys body, tubes coming from his mouth. "You need to be ok... DS Moss... she needs you Gov". he grinned "Your gunna be a dad again soon... cor three kids eh? you thought us lot were hard work... wait till Liam and your twins are running rings round you". He took hold of Smithys arm "I have always looked up to you Gov.. you are a great Inspector" he smiled, hoping his boss could hear him. "I... I know you are gunna be ok Smithy... you need to open your eyes... you have just got too". He ran his hand through his hair, "Mel... she ment so much to me... I loved her, not that I ever told her.. but she knew" he smiled "There was this day a few weeks back, you had made her do paperwork all day... she did nothing but moan about you... she cared though... she respected you" he wiped the tears from his eyes "You gotta pull through for Mel... you have too". He glanced up as the door swung open, raising to his feet "Serge... why are you not in bed?" he smiled. "I needed to see him" Callum glanced to Smithy. "Where is Stevie?" he asked. Nate smiled "Gone to ring Gina" Callum nodded moving beside Smithy. "Smithy... I know you can hear me.." he began "When you gunna stop fooling around and open your eyes.. you need to get yourself home... I bet Stevie would be playing nurse to you for weeks.. can you imagine.." he smiled to Nate before returning his eyes to Smithy "Stevie in a little nurses uniform.. I'd be hearing about it for months". He sat down in the chair next to Nate. "I'll be nicking your job if you dont get yourself better soon mate... I can see meself as Inspector" he laughed "Only kidding mate" he placed his hand to Smithys arm. "Come on now... we have all had enough, wake up Smithy".

When the door swung open Stevie smiled to the two men sitting by the bedside, "Callum how are you?" she smiled. Callum nodded "Im ok... are you?" Stevie nodded. Callum smiled "How is Liam?" Stevie replied "He is ok... he wanted to talk to.." her voice broke and she let out a sob gesturing towards Smithy. She looked to the celling, wiping her eyes to recompose herself. "Do you mind if I have a minute alone?" she smiled as Nate and Callum moved towards the door. "We will grab a coffee" Callum nodded. Nate took her hand "If you need anything Serge.." he smiled before moving through the door. Stevie pushed the door shut and moved over to her husbands side, taking hold of his hand. "Come on now Smithy... I know you dont want to leave us... think of Liam", she smiled "I love you Inspector Smith". She squeezed his hand. "I keep thinking back to our wedding day... everything was so perfect..." she paused a grin spreading accross her face. "You remember... dancing with me.." she smiled, checking nobody was behind her, before opening her mouth again, her words were quite, she was embarassed, Smithy had heard her sing many times in the shower but this time it was different she ment everyword from the wedding song, more than ever "You and me together, Through the days and nights, I don't worry 'cause Everything's going to be alright, People keep talking they can say what they like, But all i know is everything's going to be alright" she paused letting out a slight sob, before the song continued to fall from her mouth "No one, no one, no one, Can get in the way of what I'm feeling No one, no one, no one, Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you, Can get in the way of what I feel for you" she squeezed his hand once again. "Come on Smithy" she sighed "When the rain is pouring down, And my heart is hurting, You will always be around, This I know for certain" Stevie stoped as she felt his fingers move in her grip. "Come on darling" she grinned "Do it for me... please wake up... I need you". She continued to sing as his fingers moved once again, she let out a grin.

"You and me together Through the days and nights I don't worry 'cause Everything's going to be alright People keep talking they can say what they like But all i know is everything's going to be alright"

"Oh thank god" Stevie sighed as his eyes flicked open. He glanced slowly round the room, not even attempting to talk. His eyes eventually rested on Stevie. "I thought I'd lost you" she sobbed. He gripped his hand round hers "I love you" he smiled,  
>stuttering over his words. She grinned sitting down next to him, they sat in silence for several minutes, just watching each other and holding hands. When the door swung open Smithy sighed at Jack standing in the door way. "Listen Jack.. I know why you are here.. but can it wait... you can sack me tomorrow". Jack smiled at the young Inspector "Im not here to sack you... believe me I would have good reason and you would deserve it but.." he paused glancing to Stevie "I understand why you did it and I think being shot is punishment enough". Smithy smiled "Thank you Sir".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Right the song choice is not my normal choice of music but it just seemed to fit, lol and please dont hate me to much for the character death, it was originally going to be Smithy but I couldnt get the next chapter work without him. Please review. I will update my other story either later today or tomorrow, and there is a scene similar to what has been asked coming up in the next few chapters :-). I am at the moment working on another story, but if you are gettin bored of SmithyStevie storys let me know and I wont upload it. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the last chapter to this story :-( I have really enjoyed writing this and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. This chapter is only short but I wanted the ending to be happy and if I had wrote anymore it would of ended on a cliff hanger, lol. A huge thank you too becky7654, hollielove7170 and steviesmithy4ever, for all your reviews on this story, thank you for taking the time. Please let me know what you think of the ending and the story as a whole. Thanks again Jodie :-) xxxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Eight<span>

"Ahhhhhh" Stevie screamed sitting up in the bed. Smithy rolled over and glanced at his wife. "You ok darlin'?". Stevie shook her head "No... the labour has started". Smithy grinned helping his wife to get more comfatable. He reached for his phone and dialled "Jesus Smithy... do you know what the time is?" Jo sighed. "Stevie is in labour... can you come and sit with Liam" he smiled, rubing his wifes huge bump. "Of corse Im on my way". It had been five months since Smithy had been shot, the couple had finaly managed to put Lynda in the past. Athough Stevie still felt incresingly guilty about Mels death. "Smithy..." she shouted as he pulled her packed bag from a cuboard, he rushed to her side taking her hand. "It hurts Smithy.. I cant.." he kissed her lips "Stevie... dont you dare say you cant do this, after everything you have been through this will be nothing". She smiled as he helped her to her feet, "Come on... lets get you downstairs".

Once at the hospital Smithy held his wifes hand as she pushed through the many contractions. he grinned to the many midwives and doctors that came to the small room. The hours drifted past until eventually a ear piercing scream filled the room, Smithy ran his hand over his wifes head "Come on... one down, one to go". Stevie glared at him "Do you wanna swap places?" Smithy let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "Then shut upppahhhhhhh" she screamed as another contraction ripped through her body. She watched as the tiny baby was passed to Smithy. "Its a boy" the midwife smiled, as Stevie let out another scream One final contraction shot its way through her body and the sound of the second babys cry sounded the room. Smithy placed a kiss to Stevies lips, wiping the tears from her eyes with his free hand while he cradled there new born son in his other. The midwife walked over placing the other tiny baby into Stevies arms "Its a girl". Stevie let out a sob "A boy and a girl". Smithy nodded running his hands through her hair. "Our family is perfect Stevie". The midwife smiled "Have these two little ones got names?". Stevie grinned at Smithy before glancing back to the midwife. "Yeah the boy is Dale after his dad" Smithy let out a groan as the woman filed the tiny band and wrapped it round baby Dales arm, he had always hated the name but they had agreed it was the only name they wanted for there next boy. The midwife smiled "And the girl?". Stevie gulped back some tears and smiled up at Smithy. "The girl is Melanie".

After a few days the couple returned home with their new babys. Pushing the door open Liam ran into his mums arms, she wrapped her arms round him, holding him tight into her body. Smithy came through the door, holding the twins in his arms, he gestured for Stevie to make her way into the living room, once inside she glanced around there family, friends and colleagues that filled the room, as the cheers of congratulations sounded. She moved into the room, slowly walking round greeting every one before taking a seat next to Nate, she smiled to him, she didnt speak, no words were necessary to tell him how she felt, he placed his hand to hers and they both sat in silence for a few seconds. "We have called out little girl Mel" Stevie smiled. Nate nodded "It would have ment the world to her" he replied as the tears slowly filled his eyes. Smithy moved over with baby Mel in his arms. He gestured to where Liam and baby Dale sat with Gina. "He is over the moon". He smiled to Nate "You ok?" Nate in return nodded "Yes Gov". He glanced at the small baby "She is beautiful". Smithy smiled down at his newborn daughter "Do you want to hold her?". Nate smiled holding his arms out and taking baby Mel. Smithy knelt down infront of his wife and smiled "I love you Stevie Smith". Stevie nodded "I love you too". Smithy finaly had his perfect life, a beautiful wife and three gorgeous children. His life was complete, he had been through so much to get there but he was there now, and this was it he was going to make it work, for Stevie, Liam, Dale and Mel. The four people who he considered the loves of his life. The four people that made his life complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. I really hope you have enjoyed reading it and like the ending. Please continue to read my other stories. Thanks for all the reviews. Jodie :-) xxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>


End file.
